


Miscellaneous - Kuroko no drabbles

by SingingButterflyRose



Series: Kuroko No Drabbles [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is kinky surpise, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe- Ghost, Alternate Universe- NBA, Alternate Universe- Reunion, Alternate universe- body swap, Angst, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gotta love dorky online handles right?, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Internet AU, Light Bondage, Love Letters, M/M, Mirror-verse, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Threesome, Wedding, alternate universe- merman, animal ear fetish, by giving him a blowjob, just a bro helping a bro out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingButterflyRose/pseuds/SingingButterflyRose
Summary: Miscellaneous oneshot drabbles that do not fit within any sort of sub-series of the Kuroko no drabbles series, but stand alone. Tags will be updated as more oneshots are added.





	1. Stumbling on Ice (AkaMomo)

**Author's Note:**

> AkaMomo one shot featuring an Akashi who can't skate.  
> Inspired by a gift I received from a friend on tumblr.

It was an unanimous decision that they were all going to go to the outdoor ice rink. Or rather, Kise wouldn’t stop asking about it so they said yes just to shut him up. When they arrived to the rink it was crowded, but soon the sun went down, and parents with little children were packing away, leaving only them, plus a few other high schoolers and some college aged folk.

The gracefulness of some was impressive. For others, not so much. Kise was of course, flawless on the ice. That Perfect Copy of his coming in handy. Midorima glided smoothly along the ice for a bit, before stumbling slightly. He looked around to make sure no one noticed (they did) and resumed his circular pattern around the rink. Aomine and Kagami looked like they were galloping across the ice, trying to see who was the fastest at speed skating. They fell. A lot. Kuroko was average, but also surprisingly good? Like his talent with basketball, he seemed mediocre at best, and then he’d do something that’d make others go “Wow!” and then he’d go back to just being. . .meh. Momoi was also quite good on the ice, rivaling Kise’s perfect form. She glided, twirled, and jumped as if she had ice skated all her life. 

And Akashi? Well, he sat on one of the benches, his skates sitting beside him, neatly polished, as if they’ve never been used before. He watched his friends with a slight smile, his eyes wandering quite frequently towards Momoi, mesmerized by the way she seemed to dance. He didn’t even pay attention to the fact that she was skating toward him (enchanted that he was) until she stopped in front of him.

“Akashi?”

He looked up at her. “Hmm?”

“You don’t want to skate?”

“Oh, maybe later. I’m fine watching everyone enjoy themselves.”

She looked at him, her eyes travelling to his clearly unused skates, before travelling back to him, smiling.

“You don’t know how to skate, do you?”

He raised an eyebrow. “That’s an awfully big assumption to make. Why do you say that?”

“Because your skates look brand new.”

“These things? Oh no, I just take good care of them.”

“Akashi. They still have the tags on them.”

Akashi suddenly looked everywhere else but at Momoi. He had been caught. 

“You’ve never skated before?”

“I have. Once. My mom took me when I was little. I wasn’t very good, and well, it upset me, so I stopped.”  
Akashi didn’t know why he was suddenly confessing that he was bad at something, but he was. He, Akashi, be bad at something? It was outrageous. And yet here he was, taking a blow to his pride by telling Momoi that there was at least one thing he couldn’t do. If it were anyone else, he’d question their intelligence and confuse them enough to make them forget about it. There was just something about Momoi, though.

“I could teach you?”

He looked back at her, surprised.

“I- no, that’s alright. Thank you, though.”

“Please?”

He could’ve said no again, but instead he found himself reaching for his skates. There was just something about her.

Before he knew it he had them strapped on, and was being helped up off the bench by Momoi. He held onto her hand tightly as he nervously (which was a strange feeling for him) followed her onto the ice. Going onto the ice was still the same as it had been those many years ago for him. Uncomfortable. It felt as if he was on nothing, and yet the scraping sound beneath his feet proved that he was. He shuffled along the rink, holding Momoi’s hand the entire time, listening to her instructions and watching her movements to try and get a better understanding of what she was doing. 

Momoi turned her head back to look at him, smiling as he concentrated by watching her feet. It was rare, seeing him like this. It was rather cute, too.

“You’re doing great. Are you enjoying yourself?”

He looked at her and his concentration broke, stumbling, his momentum sending them both onto the ice. He avoided eye contact with her again, embarrassed, but suddenly looked at her upon hearing her laughter.

“Well,” she said, standing up and offering him a hand, “I guess falling is one way to break the ice.”

He gave an amused chuckle as he took her hand and stood back up, almost falling again, but luckily she steadied him.

“Well?” she asked.

“Well?” he asked in return.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Am I enjoying ice skating in general? No. Am I enjoying it with you? Yes.”

He smiled at her, and Momoi’s cheeks turned rosy. His answer was so straightforward that she couldn’t help herself. Plus, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoy herself with him. 

“Ready to try again?” she asked, squeezing his hand.

He squeezed back in return. “One more time wouldn’t hurt.”

They began to skate again, silently this time, Akashi intently concentrating on Momoi’s movements. He stumbled a few times, but was grateful for Momoi’s constant assistance. After a couple of more circles around the rink, Akashi had had enough, and the two headed back to the bench.

“Thank you for teaching me, but I think I’ll stick to staying off the ice.” he said, taking off his skates.

“I understand. You looked like you were enjoying yourself towards the end, though.”

“I told you, it’s because of you.”

Momoi blushed again.

“I guess the others are aware that I’m not good at something. I’m sure they witnessed me make a fool of myself out there.”

Momoi shrugged, “It just shows them that you’re normal like the rest of us.”

Akashi gave Momoi an amused smile that she returned. They knew that there was nothing normal about their group.

“I do have to ask, though. Is there anything else you can’t do? It’ll be our little secret.” 

She looked at him hopefully, and he tapped his chin, racking his brain for something. After a few minutes he said:

“Well, I can’t whistle.”


	2. Love Letters (SakuMomo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai/Momoi story in which Sakurai writes a love letter and Aomine plays match maker.  
> Another gift for a friend on tumblr.

 

Sakurai sat outside on one of the benches his pen scrawling across the paper. 

“Roses and red, violets are blue, there isn’t a girl at this school who’s as beautiful as you.”

He stared at the paper for a while before tossing into the wastebin beside him.

“No, that was awful. She’d only laugh at me.”

“Yeah, probably.” a voice came from beside him.

Sakurai nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to see Aomine sitting beside him, as if he had been there for a while.

“Aomine-kun.”

Aomine grinned. “Yo. So you’re writing a love letter huh?”

“I-I’m sorry!”

Aomine furrowed his brows, “The hell are you apologizing for?”

“I. . .don’t know.” Sakurai replied, softly.

“Well anyway, who are you writing a letter to?”

“No one!” Sakurai shouted, turning beat red. 

There was no way in hell he was going to tell Aomine it was Momoi. The two were close, and Aomine would blab. Plus, what if Aomine liked her too? There’s no way he could compete with him.

Aomine, however, not liking being told “no,” fished the paper out of the trash Sakurai had just thrown away, much to the chagrin and protests of the latter.

“Dear Momoi-san.” he read aloud, staring at the paper before crumbling it back up and tossing it back in the trash. “You like Satsuki?”

Sakurai, who had been avoiding eye contact, finally looked up at Aomine. He expected to see his fellow teammate glaring at him. Instead he was surprised to see Aomine grinning.

“Y-yes.” Sakurai stuttered nervously.

“She’s way out of your league.”

This time it was Sakurai’s turn to glare, “How would you know?”

“Because the only person she has her sights set on is Tetsu.”

Sakurai grumbled, knowing it to be true.

“I can help you out, though.”

“Really?” Sakurai asked.

Aomine shrugged, walking away. “I’ve got nothing better to do. Work on your prose a bit and then we’ll get started.”

“I don’t want to be lectured on prose from you,” Sakurai jabbed back, albeit nervously.

Aomine simply replied with a dismissive wave.

* * *

 

Sakurai should have realized it from the start, but Aomine was about as helpful as a rock. His advice consisted of “just go talk to her” in various forms.

“Easy for you to say!” Sakurai argued back one day. “You have more confidence than anyone I know. It’s not as easy as you think it is, for someone like me. It isn’t going to work this way.”

“This isn’t going to work this way,” Aomine repeated.

“That’s what I just sa-” but Sakurai stopped himself, realizing there wasn’t any point.

“How’s that love letter writing, going?”

Sakurai fished a sealed envelope out of his book bag. “It took me a while, but I think I was finally able to come up with something meaningful.”

“Let me read it.” Aomine said, reaching for the letter. Sakurai placed it back inside his bookbag, though.

“No.”

“No?”

“I don’t want anyone to read it but her.”

Aomine gave a grunt and a shrug. “Whatever. And you’re going to give it to her, when?”

This time Sakurai shrugged, “Soon?”

“Soon? So, never, then.”

Sakurai glared at Aomine’s grinning face. “I’ll give it to her right now, smart ass!”

He turned to stomped away, cheeks puffed in annoyance. He didn’t expect to nearly run into Momoi herself, though.

“Hello Dai-chan, Sakurai-kun.” She greeted cheerfully.

“Yo.”

“U-um. . .goodbye!” Sakurai stammered nervously, walking away as fast as he could.

Momoi cocked her head to one side, confused. “Is he alright?”

Aomine sighed. “He’s fine. Anyway, Satsuki, what do you think of Ryō?”

“What do I think? Well he’s nice. A little shy, though. But he has amazing talent once he gets fired up, and he cooks well too.

Oh, and he’s a good artist as well, I’ve seen some of his drawings.”

“Yeah? He’s pretty cute, too, right?”

“I guess he is, yes. Why are you asking me this?”

Aomine shrugged. “No particular reason.”

“Wait a minute.” She gasped. “Dai-chan, do you like Sakurai!”

He frowned in annoyance. “Don’t be stupid, Satsuki.”

“But you’re bi.”

“Yeah, and the Pope is Catholic. You’re point?”

“So you don’t like him?”

“Nope.”

She looked at him suspiciously but stepped back nonetheless. Well alright, if you say so. See you.”

He waved as she walked away.

“And people call me dense.” He mumbled, walking away to find Sakurai.

* * *

 

Sakurai was hiding out in the gym, shooting three-pointers to ease his anxiety. Not that it was working, or anything.

“I. Am. So. Stupid.” he repeated over and over with each shot he attempted.

“What the hell was that?” Aomine said, walking into the gym.

“I panicked!” Sakurai replied in a shrill voice. “Let’s face it, I’m never going to have a chance with her anyways, so what’s the point?”

Aomine gave an annoyed sigh and strode over to Sakurai, stood right in front of him, and firmly grasped his shoulders. 

“Get a hold of yourself!” he shouted, shaking Sakurai. “Do you like her or not?”

“Y-yes, but-”

“No buts! Now stand up straight, walk up to her, and give her that letter.”

Sakurai began to stammer incoherently.

“Oh geez. Look, at least put it in her shoe locker. That’s not so bad is it?”

“Well, no. . .”

“Alright then. Go get ‘em tiger.” Aomine grinned, pushing Sakurai towards the gym door.

Sakurai stomped at the threshold. “Um, Aomine-”

“Go!”

Sakurai hurried out the door, while Aomine turned to pick up the basketball left on the ground.

“Playing Cupid is exhausting.”

* * *

 

Sakurai stood in front of Momoi’s shoe locker, letter in hand, shaking slightly.

“Aomine is right. Get a hold of yourself. Alright, on the count of three. One. . .two. . .three!”

He thrusted the letter in the locker and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Sakurai-kun?”

He screamed.

“M-momoi! I. . .um. . .one of your shoes was on the ground. I put it back for you.” He lied, hoping she wouldn’t see through it.

She smiled. “Oh ok. Thank you.”

He smiled shyly back. “Yeah. See you at practice.”

And then he left, Momoi still completely unaware that there was a letter in her locker.

> * * *
> 
>  

“Well?” Aomine asked when Sakurai arrived in the gym for practice.

“I did it. I almost got caught too.”

“You did? Well why didn’t you just give it to her in person!”

“I couldn’t! Besides, it’s better this way anyways.”

Just then, Momoi entered the gym, glowing. She all but skipped over to Aomine and Sakurai, the letter clutched proudly to her chest.

“Dai-chan! Dai-chan, I’ve got a love letter!”

Aomine slung his arm over Sakurai’s shoulder, grinning. “Did you? Well who is it from?”

“It doesn’t say. But it’s very sweet. I can tell they put a lot of thought into it. And they want me to meet them by the plum tree in front of the school.”

Aomine glanced over at Sakurai, who was trying desperately to mask his look of shock.

“It wasn’t? That must mean you’ve got a secret admirer.”

Momoi gasped. “Do you think it could be from Tetsu-kun?”

“Satsuki, Tetsu doesn’t even go here. Anyway, what does it say?”

Momoi grinned. “That’s none of your business.” She then turned and walked away.

Aomine punched Sakurai in the shoulder. “I can’t believe you didn’t sign it!”

Sakurai, hung his head, embarrassed. “Neither can I.”

“Well at least you told her to meet you at plum tree. Good luck buddy.”

He patted Sakurai’s back, and the two went over to Imayoshi, who was calling everyone over to begin practice.

* * *

 

Momoi opened up the letter again for what felt like the hundredth time, reading the contents once more.

“Dear Momoi,  
It’s taken me awhile to figure out how best to write this. I tried everything, but nothing seemed to work. They all sounded too sappy, too flowery, and sometimes to fake. I didn’t like any of them. I finally decided I’d just write to you in a casual manner, and come to you honestly.  
I like you, Momoi. I have for a while. You’re beautiful, smart, talented, kind, and confident. I always look forward to seeing you every day.  
Will you meet me after school by the plum tree at the front of campus?I want to confess to you properly. Or at least try. I admit that I myself do not have much self-confidence, but hopefully for this, I will be.”

The letter ended, unsigned. Unsigned, but genuine. Momoi pondered about who it could be. Was it someone from the team? Or at least someone from her class? Whoever it was, she couldn’t help but feel elated that someone liked her.

“Momoi!”

She jumped, startled. “Yes?”

Imayoshi looked at her impatiently, arms crossed. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for two minutes. I don’t know what’s got you so distracted over there, but keep it out of sight, and out of mind.”

Momoi placed the letter in her book bag. “Right, sorry. Ok, I’m focused.”

On the other side of the gym Aomine grinned, and glanced over at Sakurai, who was blushing.

* * *

 

Momoi walked to the front of the school, her heart beating like crazy as she wondered who her admirer could be. As she got closer to the plum tree she could see someone standing under it. She stopped when she noticed it was Sakurai. From a distance she could tell he was nervous. He rocked back and forth on his heels, twiddled with his thumbs, nervously twirled the rose in his hand, and occasionally looked at the watch on his wrist. Momoi smiled. Everything made sense now. His nervousness around her, Aomine’s questions, the fact that he had been in front of her shoe locker earlier that day. The look of shock he had when she revealed the letter wasn’t signed didn’t go unnoticed by her either.

She began walking toward him again, and this time he noticed. She reached him, and stood in front of him, waiting. He was nervous, and a blush rose to his cheeks. A blush that was apparently contagious because she began to blush, too.

“U-um, hello, Momoi-san.” he stuttered, handing her the flower.

She graciously accepted, a kind smile on her lips. “Hello, Sakurai-kun.”

A ways away, Aomine watched them, proudly.

“Good luck, buddy.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Team Battle Entry 1 (Skittles/Vorpal Swords- AkaKaga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So Mod Cass and I are part of a KNB discord server and we’re participating in the servers first team battles! There are two teams with groups of six. Team Skittles (my team) has Seirin, Kaijo, Teiko, Strky, Yosen, and Vorpal Swords. The other team (Team Starburts, which is Mod Cass’s team) has Rakuzan, Too, Shuutoku, Kirisaki Daichi, Fujimaki’s Dream Team, and Jabberwock. The event is going to be a month and a half long so expect lots of updates from us (hopefully)

It was early morning, before the big game. Kagami was out for a jog to clear his mind and get himself pumped for the impending match against Jabberwock. Well, he was already pumped. He was ready to send those damn Americans back to where they came from. He sneered at nothing in particular. America was his second home, so he felt doubly insulted that Jabberwock was from there.  
  


He shook his head. _Don’t let emotion keep you from being focused, Kagami_.  
  


He had been running for about 16 kilometers when he decided to stop and take a break at one of the local parks. He hadn’t even been resting for but a couple of seconds when a smooth voice spoke to him.  
  


“Hello, Kagami.”  
  


Kagami felt like his heart jumped in his throat and it was then he took notice of Akashi sitting on the bench he had stopped in front of.  
  


“Oh, Akashi. You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Kagami took a step back, creating more distance.  
  


Although he didn’t turn to look at him, the corners of Akashi’s mouth turned up slightly in a small smile. “You seem focused this morning. I can understand why.” He finally turned to look at Kagami, and noticed he had widened the gap between them. “Why are you keeping your distance?”  
  


Kagami rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. “Oh, sorry. Old habit I guess.” He closed the distance between the two of them.  
  


Akashi hummed. “I suppose you’re right. And your habit is understandable. I did try to stab you once, after all.”  
  


Kagami shrugged. “It happens.”  
  


Akashi laughed. “No, it doesn’t. I was going through…a phase back then. It still doesn’t give me an excuse for the way I acted. I’m sorry, I should never have done that.”  
  


Kagami shrugged again. “Like I said, it happens. It’s all in the past now. I wouldn’t try to dwell on it too much.”  
  


Akashi shook his head in disbelief. “You never cease to amaze me, Kagami.”  
  


The two were quiet for a moment when Kagami decided to speak up again. 

“So, what brings you out here?”  
  


“I was talking to my mom.”  
  


“Oh…”  
  


Kagami felt embarrassed again, he didn’t mean to interrupt a private moment.  
  


“There’s no need to feel bad. I was just about done, anyway.” Akashi said, noticing Kagami’s expression. “When I was little, this used to be our favorite spot to come to. Mom really loved plum blossoms, so we would sit right here under this tree. I sometimes come back here to talk with her. Or at her, I should say.”  
  


“You know, I lost my mom, too, so I can relate in a sense.” Kagami replied, sitting down on the bench. “It happened when I was very young so I don’t remember much about her, but I do remember she would always tell me, ‘Taiga, you’re going to do great things.’ I hope I’ve been able to meet her expectations.”  
  


Akashi smiled, “I think you’ve exceeded them.”  
  


There was another spell of silence between them. Not awkward, just a pleasant quiet. After awhile, it was Akashi who broke the silence.  
  


“Kagami?”  
  


“Hmm?”  
  


“Do you believe in an afterlife?”  
  


“I’m not really sure, I haven’t actually given it much thought.”  
  


“I haven’t either, but if there is, and you had the opportunity to see your mom again, what would you tell her?”  
  


Kagami leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “To be honest, I’d probably tell her everything. About America, Tatsuya, Alex, you guys. _Especially_ you guys.”  
  


Akashi leaned back, folding his arms across his chest and crossing his legs. “I think I would do the same. I would tell my mom about you, that is, and how much you’ve changed me.”  
  


Kagami raised an eyebrow, “I have?”  
  


“Yes. You and Kuroko both. For the better, too. I want to be able to tell my mom something she could be proud of, something that will make her proud to have me as a son.”  
  


“Akashi, even if none of this had happened, and we never met each other, your mom would still be proud to call you her son.”  
  


Akashi shifted positions again, this time mirroring Kagami. He looked at him. “You think so?”  
  


“I know so.”  
  


Akashi gave a smile of gratitude and Kagami returned one of his own. After a few seconds, though, Kagami became embarassed again, cleared his throat, and looked away. Akashi couldn’t help but smile a bit more.  
  


“We should probably meet up with the others.” Akashi said, standing up. He stood in front of Kagami and offered him his hand. “Ready?”  
  


Kagami grinned broadly, his excitement for the game flaring back up within him. He grasped Akashi’s hand. “Yeah.”


	4. Team Battle entry 2 (Skittles/Kaijo-KiKasa)

Team Battle  
Skittles/Kaijo (KiKasa)  
Words: 948

“Will you cut it out?” Kasamatsu said, pushing Kise away who was currently trying to adjust the former’s bowtie.

“But it’s crooked!” Kise whined.

“So?” 

“So? We’re about to get married.”

Kasamatsu started to shove Kise out the door. “Which means you shouldn’t even be in here in the first place.” 

“Oh come on, that’s such an old tradition,” Kise pouted.

“Well I like tradition. So shoo.”

Kasamatsu tapped Kise on the butt. He had stopped kicking him a long time ago.

Kise responded by sticking his butt out further, shaking it slightly. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, very tempted to actually kick him this time.

“Get out, Ryouta.”

He started pushing him out of the room again, only for Kise to spin around, and plant a quick one on his lips.

“See you in a bit, Yukio,” Kise whispered, his lips softly brushing against his ear.

And then he left without looking back at Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu stood rooted to the spot, his face a flaming red.

“He’s going to be the death of me,” he mumbled to himself.

_But at least I’ll die happy._

* * *

 

The venue was packed. All of his old teammates from Kaijo were there, plus his old high school rivals who had become his friends. There was also a pack of girls in the very back, crying their eyes out. Probably some of Kise’s fangirls. He doubted they had actually been invited, but whatever. He stood patiently at the front, waiting. 

Actually, he waited impatiently.

“Nervous?” Moriyama, who happened to be Kasamatsu’s Best Man, asked.

“Nope.”

Moriyama smiled, taking note of Kasamatsu’s tapping foot.

“Are you happy?”

A smile stretched across Kasamatsu’s face. “Very.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, just outside the room, Kise himself was becoming a nervous mess. He paced back and forth outside the door.

“You ok?” Momoi asked, standing beside him. She was his Maid of Honor and would be the one walking him down the aisle.

“Just nervous.”

Momoi took his hand in hers. “It’ll be ok, everything will go on without a hitch.”

“That’s not what I’m nervous about. What if the sex is really bad?”

Momoi blushed slightly, “Kiii-chan!” 

She hit his arm playfully and Kise smiled.

“I am a bit nervous, though. I really like him a lot, Momoicchi. I love him.”

She smiled at him. “I know you do. Are you ready?”

Kise took a deep breath. “Yes.”

* * *

 

Kasamatsu felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. 

_Fuck he’s hot_. 

All eyes were on Kise as he walked down the aisle, but he never once looked away from Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu didn’t know if he would ever understand why Kise chose him of all people. He could have had anyone else in the entire room, but he chose him instead, and he was eternally grateful.

Kise had the biggest grin on his face as he reached the front of the room. It was contagious because Kasamatsu also had a grin on his face. The two didn’t really even pay much attention to the officiator as they held each other’s hands, looking into each other’s eyes. They responded with the occasional “I do” but never once looked away.

Finally the moment came for the two to kiss. Kise startled Kasamatsu as he took him in his arms and dipped him, kissing him deeply. The entire room cheered, clapped, or wolf-whistled as the two broke apart. Kasamatsu straightened himself up, his face flaming. Kise too had a slight blush on his face, but his mischievous grin overpowered. Kasamatsu felt like he was going to ascend right then and there. He was happy. So, so happy.

* * *

 

The two arrived to their hotel room, barely able to keep their hands off of each other.

Or Kise, anyway. He was super excited.

“Wait a minute, Ryouta. Slow down,” Kasamatsu said, grabbing Kise’s hand as the latter started to undo the belt buckle on Kasamatsu’s pants.

Kise stopped, but didn’t remove his hands. “I’m sorry, I’m just really excited, Yukio.”  
Kasamatsu smiled. “I know, but we got the rest of our lives together to have sex, no need to rush on the first night. Let’s take this slow and sensual tonight, yeah?” 

He lead Kise to the bed and pushed ever so slightly so Kise fell backwards, lying down. Kasamatsu hovered over him, a playful smile on his lips before leaning down to kiss Kise on the neck. Kise’s fingers threaded themselves in Kasamatsu’s hair, giving a low moan as Kasamatsu playfully nipped at his skin.

“Ryouta, do you have condoms?” Kasamatsu asked, mumbling against Kise’s skin, his hands travelling underneath his shirt.

“Oh, yeah, they’re in my wallet. It’s in my sports jacket pocket.”

Kasamatsu rolled off of Kise and Kise got up of the bed and towards his jacket which lay draped over the chair by the door. He rummaged through the pockets and pulled out his wallet, opened it, and pulled out a condom.

Or many condoms, that is. Kasamatsu wasn’t expecting the packages to unfold into a long strand. His brow furrowed as he looked more closes at the packages.

“Do those have _fruit_ on them?”

Kise grinned. “Yeah they’re flavored!

“Huh. Interesting.”

“So what flavor do you want?” 

“It’s up to you, you’ll be the one sucking my dick, first.”

Kise raised an eyebrow at Kasamatsu’s bold statement, before matching his husband’s grin.

He didn’t even pay attention to which one he chose as he tore open the package with his teeth, his eyes hooded as he looked at Kasamatsu. “Want me to put it on for you, Yukio?” his voice low.

Kasamatsu laid back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head, “Please be my guest.”

 

 


	5. Entry 3 Skittles/Vorpal Swords- AkaMomo

Skittles/Vorpal Swords- AkaMomo  
Words: 977

He leaned in closer, his body hovering over hers. Her eyes began to flutter closed, but his whispered words caused her to stop.

“Don’t close your eyes.”

His voice was low, sending a shiver down her spine. 

“Huh?” her voice was quiet as she looked at him, eyes wide.

“Don’t close your eyes,” he repeated, his lips finally pressing against hers.

Her heart thumped rapidly against her chest as he stared at her intently, his hand moving from her shoulder, to her face, to finally threading his fingers in her soft hair. Not once did he look away as his lips glided over hers. She felt like the breath was being sucked out of her and she gripped onto his shirt tightly. She couldn’t look away from his eyes! It was as if he had some unknown power that made her unable to break away.

Momoi had never expected to find herself in this sort of situation with Akashi. Ever. Yet here she was, kissing him no less!  
She had always found Akashi to be attractive, even in their Teiko days, and as they grew older, even more so. She and Akashi were friends, becoming closer after Kuroko managed to bring everyone back together again. The two conversed frequently, and enjoyed each other’s company whenever the time arose. She just never expected him to, well, do something like this.

It was after the game against Jabberwock. They had just won, so everyone’s emotions were elated and the atmosphere was the good kind of intense that made a person high off of their adrenaline rush. After the initial, mini celebration at the conclusion of the match, everyone headed back to the gym to get cleaned up, Momoi included. When everyone else was ready to move their celebrating to Maji Burger, she decided to stay behind to review her analysis of the match, saying it wouldn’t take her long at all. Akashi volunteered to stay behind as well, much to Momoi’s insistence that he should join the others, and she would get to them shortly. He, on the other hand, insisted himself that as captain, he should take a look, too.

So there the two of them were, alone, in the locker room, reviewing Momoi’s report of the match. Akashi sat close to her, their arms touching. Momoi couldn’t help but be a little nervous, she had actually never actually been this close to him before.

And then he asked the unexpected.

She had to ask him to repeat himself because she wasn’t sure if she had heard him correctly.

“May I kiss you?” 

 

She never expected herself to say “yes,” either.

So now here they were, in the locker room, making out. Akashi had pulled away from her lips by now and was trailing kisses down her neck. Momoi had moved her hand so that it threaded in his soft hair. Her breathing was becoming shallow, feeling out of breath because of the situation at hand. Words stumbled from her lips in a breathy moan.

“Seijuurou.”

Akashi stopped kissing her neck, lying still on top of her. Momoi began to blush furiously. She didn’t mean to say it, it just slipped out. And through a moan, no less!

Akashi propped himself up, looking at her. Momoi felt as if his gaze was burning into her and she looked anywhere else but back at him. She still didn’t understand why the two of them were doing this in the first place!

“Look at me, Satsuki.”

His voice was soft, but direct. Momoi felt compelled to listen, and was surprised to find him smiling.

“Say it again.”

She did nothing, only continued to stare back at him, her eyes holding a range of emotions.

“My name. Say it again.”

“S-seijuurou.”

He kissed her on the cheek. “Again.”

“Seijuurou.”

He kissed her on the lips. “Again.”

“Seijuurou.” 

He kissed her on the collarbone, his lips brushing against her skin as he spoke. “Again.”

“ _Seijuurou_.”

He sucked at her skin, and his name fell repeatedly from her lips.

“Seijuurou, Seijuurou, Seijuurou.”

He kissed her on the lips again, staring at her intently and she back at him like they had done from the moment they started this. Whatever _this_ was. Once again she just couldn’t look away, as if a spell had been put on her.

After what felt like ages Akashi pulled away, and rested his head in the crook of his neck, his own breathing heavy because of what had just happened. He stayed that way for a while. Just, snuggling against her.

Momoi’s mind was reeling. Why had they done this? Why had she done this? 

Akashi got off of her, eventually, and stood up. “We should probably meet the others. They’re probably wondering where we are.”

Momoi sat up. “Akashi. . .”

His back was toward her. “Hmm?”

“What was that?”

He turned to look at her, an amused smile on his face. “Did I kiss you so well you forgot what it was we were doing?”

She blushed at his teasing. “That’s not what I mean. I want to know why. Why did you kiss me?”

“Why did you say yes?”

“Because. . .”

Why did she say yes? She mulled over it repeatedly but could only come up with one answer.

“I guess I wanted you to. . .”

He smiled at her. “Well there you have it.”

Her brow furrowed. “You did this because you wanted to?”

“Yes.”

Momoi was still confused. “Why?”

“I like you. I figured it would be obvious, considering what just happened.”

Momoi’s jaw dropped in shock, Akashi meanwhile continued to smile.

“Shall we go and meet the others, then?”

He held out his hand to her, and Momoi took it, despite her current state of shock. The two walked out of the locker room and out of the gym, Akashi holding her hand the entire time.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure what just happened here, but it did.


	6. Entry 4,  Skittles/Vorpal Swords (AkaKagaMomo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this an extension to the AkaMomo from a couple days ago. . .and probably the AkaKaga from before that. Definitely wasn’t planned, but it worked out that way.
> 
> NSFW, read at your own risk.

Skittles/Vorpal Swords- AkaKagaMomo

Words: 2488

Oh god. . . _OH GOD._

He saw them. He. SAW. Them! They were just making out on the bench. Heavily. Kagami felt his face heat up and an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. He didn’t mean to see them, honest. He had to go back and get his bag, it’s not like he was intentionally spying on them.

But he did stare at them for longer than necessary before actually leaving. He couldn’t help himself, it was super hot. His current boner was a clear indication that he had enjoyed what he had seen. But he shouldn’t have even seen it to begin with!

 _Ok, Taiga, just. . .calm down. Head back to Maji Burger and play it cool. They don’t ever have to know_.

Before he could walk out of the gym, however, he heard Momoi behind him.

“Kagamin? What are you still doing here?”

Kagami spun around, making sure that his bag was in front of him to block his hard on.

“Oh hey guys, I just came back to get my bag. Anyway, analysis looks good?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Kagami looked at the two of them, noticing they were holding hands. He noticed Momoi looked slightly flushed, still, but Akashi was as cool as a cucumber. Akashi stared at Kagami and Kagami looked everywhere but back at him.

“So we should go meet the others, huh?” Kagami said, walking backwards towards the door again.

“You saw us, didn’t you?” 

Kagami finally looked at Akashi, his expression unreadable. Momoi’s blush became beet red and Kagami’s did too. He began to sputter.

“I-I. . .what. . .n-no I didn’t. . .”

Akashi shrugged, “That’s too bad, you could have joined us.”

Kagami went from embarrassed to shocked. Momoi did too.

“Huh?” they both said.

Akashi said nothing. He merely pulled his phone out of his pocket, typed something, then pocketed it. Seconds later both Kagami’s and Momoi’s phones went off, both of them displaying Akashi’s address.

“The three of us should get together some time, maybe this next weekend? Sunday night at 9 sounds good.”

Momoi and Kagami still didn’t know what to say.

“Well, like you said, we should go meet the others.” Akashi said, walking towards the door and leading Momoi with him. They were still holding hands, after all.

Momoi finally spoke up, softly. “Akashi, wait a minute.” 

He stopped and turned to look at her. “What is it?”

“Are you saying you want the three of us to” her voice lowered to a whisper, “have a threesome?”

“Yes.”

Momoi blushed again. He was so blunt about it.

Akashi sighed. “Look, I like you, and clearly you like me too. Or at least enough to kiss me like that.” he pointed to Kagami who was still rooted to the ground. “And he _clearly_ enjoyed himself otherwise he wouldn't be hiding an erection. Also I’d be lying if I said I’ve never thought about getting me a piece of that.”

Kagami could only stare, mouth open. Hearing Akashi admit that he’d like to fuck him was the last thing he expected to hear.

“You two don’t have to do this, but the offer stands. Personally I think it’ll be fun. Now we should really get going or the others will worry.”

He started walking again, leading Momoi once more.

“Come on, Kagami.”

Kagami followed.

* * *

 

Kagami and Momoi stood in front of Akashi’s estate. It was the following Sunday, 9pm on the dot. The two looked at each other, feeling embarrassed and awkward.

“Well. . .” Kagami said.

“Well. . .” Momoi followed.

“Here we are.”

Momoi gave an awkward laugh. “Yes.”

It was silent between the two for a moment.

“Kagamin, are we really going to do this?”

“Looks like it since we’re here. Akashi is very. . .persuasive.”

“Is he? Or do we want this more than we think?”

Before Kagami could answer the door opened, Akashi standing in the doorway.

“Oh you’re on time. Good. This way please.”

“Pardon the intrusion,” Momoi said quietly, she and Kagami taking off their shoes.

“Is there anyone else here?” Kagami asked.

“Nah, just me. I mean, this is my dad’s place but he’s out on business. He’s never home anyway. Usually we have someone clean the place once a week. She was supposed to come today but I gave her the day off. Follow me.”

He lead them up the stairs and into his room. Akashi’s room was simple and elegant considering the sheer size of it. It definitely fit his character.

Akashi motioned to his bed, “Sit.” 

Kagami and Momoi did as they were told. Both of them were still feeling unsure and awkward.

“Exactly how are we supposed to proceed with this?” Momoi asked.

Akashi raised an eyebrow as he took off his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. “You two have never been involved in a threesome before?”

“Have you?”

“Well, yes.”

Once again, Kagami and Momoi looked absolutely dumbfounded. Akashi smiled.

“That was a joke, I’m just as clueless as you are. It helps if you take your clothes off, though. I’m sure. Just let the moment guide you.” He said, tossing his shirt too the ground, leaving him exposed from the waist up.

Kagami soon followed, shedding his shirt off in one fluid motion. Momoi bit her lip at the sight of both of them. The two had incredibly different physiques, both were _extremely_ attractive. 

She reached her hand out to touch Kagami’s chest as he was closest, but pulled away at the last minute, feeling shy.

“It’s ok, Momoi,” Kagami said, grabbing her hand and placing it onto his exposed chest.

Momoi blushed but her other hand soon joined and she ran her hands over his chest and abs, tracing every definition on his body with her fingers. Her hands teased the waistband of his jeans before travelling back up again, and she leaned forward, placing a kiss on his shoulder. Soon she was kissing every inch of exposed skin on Kagami’s body. Kagami shifted on the bed so that he was lying down and Momoi followed, hovering over him. The two smiled shyly at each other as Kagami cupped her cheek, leaning in to kiss her.

Kagami’s kisses were much different than Akashi’s had been. They were gentle, which is something Momoi didn’t expect coming from someone as passionate as Kagami. Then again, it’s not like the lacked passion. It was just subtle, not the normal passion that she had been exposed to during games.

But this wasn’t a game. This was intimate, raw contact.

Kagami’s breath hitched during the kiss and he pulled away from Momoi. He sat up slightly on his elbows to look past her, and noticed Akashi held his semi erect cock in his hands. Akashi had been so fluid about the motion that Kagami didn’t even feel him join them on the bed, or unzip his jeans for that matter.

Akashi smiled, stroking Kagami’s cock, “You two don’t stop on my account,” he said, leaning down and running his tongue from base to tip.

Kagami leaned back again, his hands gripping the covers. “Fuck,” he whispered harshly as he felt Akashi’s lips slide over the head of his cock. Akashi’s mouth was warm, and his tongue soft as it swirled over the tip, taking Kagami deeper into his mouth.

Momoi sat back, watching them, her face flushed.She wasn’t sure whether from excitement or shyness. She figured it was both. Not wanting to be left out, but not wanting to ruin the moment between the boys, she slipped her hands past her skirt, moved her panties aside, and slipped a finger inside. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of the movement of her hands. Another finger joined the first and she scissored them back and forth as her thumb pressed and rolled her clit. A sigh of a moan escaped her lips and she stopped. Opening her eyes she saw Akashi and Kagami staring at her. Her face flamed.

“I-I’m sorry,” she stammered, removing her hand from underneath her skirt.

Akashi crawled over to her, his own hand going where hers had just been. His fingers were quick, and Momoi gasped. Akashi gave a small smile, “Don’t apologize, Satsuki.”

He was about to kiss her when Kagami’s voice interrupted.

“I didn’t know you two were on a first name basis?”

Akashi’ lips hover over Momoi’s as his eyes cut to Kagami. “Well, we’re all about to fuck each other, I think that warrants the right to call each other by our first names, don’t you think? _Taiga_?”

Kagami felt his face heat up. There was something about the way Akashi said his name that sent tingles through his body.

“Yes.”

Akashi turned his attention back to Momoi and pressed his lips against hers. Unlike the kiss they shared from a few days ago, Akashi’s tongue made quick work of slipping inside. Momoi moaned, relishing in the feeling of his tongue rubbing against her own while his hands made quick work under her skirt. She laid back on the bed, Akashi following as his lips moved from her lips to her neck.

His name fell from her lips, “ _Seijuurou_. . .”

She sighed in protest when she felt him remove his fingers from within her, only to have that sigh of disappointment be replaced by her breath catching in her throat. Kagami had joined them and he had removed her panties completely, pushed her skirt up and out of the way, and placed his hot tongue against her folds.

“ _Ohhh. . .Taiga_ ,” she moaned, feeling his tongue slip inside while his thumb rubbed her clit.

She bit her lip, her eyes closed in ecstasy as Kagami worked on her from below while Akashi did his magic from above. Akashi grabbed the hem of her blouse and Momoi sat up as he removed it from her body, exposing her bra clad chest. That was soon rid of too, joining the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Feeling shy again, Momoi moved to cover herself. Akashi stopped her.

“Don’t, Satsuki. You’re beautiful.”

He kissed her once on the lips and Momoi laid back on the bed again. Akashi trailed kisses across her jawline, down her neck, and over her collarbone. Grabbing one of her breasts in one hand he slid his tongue over the smooth curve of the other, flicked over the nipple once, and slipped his lips over it, sucking greedily.

Momoi’s hands felt around blindly for something to touch. She couldn’t quite reach Kagami, who was still flicking his tongue in and out of her core, and with the position she was in all she could do was run her fingers over Akashi’s back. So she did.  
The two boys worshipped her body, and soon Momoi felt an orgasm wash over her. Her breath shuddered in small gasps and her back arched. The boys didn’t stop their movements at all until she finally overcame her euphoric high. Momoi finally relaxed, her breathing slow, and her body limp. Her eyes were closed and she felt soft lips touch her cheek. She didn’t know whose, but she smiled nonetheless.

“Wow,” she sighed blissfully.

“It’s not over yet,” she heard Akashi say.

Peeking an eye open she saw that both Akashi and Kagami had finally rid themselves of their clothes. Akashi maneuvered himself, and straddled her stomach, his erect cock sitting between her breasts.

“May I?” he asked.

Momoi nodded, but she couldn’t help but blush. He was being so polite.

Akashi smiled pressing her breasts together with his hands and began to rock his hips, his cock sliding in and out. Momoi watched, mesmerized as his cock head poked out between her breasts. It came tantalizingly close to her lips with each thrust.

“You can suck on it, if you want.”

Momoi opened her mouth and as Akashi’s cock head slipped between her breasts in another thrust it entered her mouth. Stilling himself for a moment, his cock still snugly between her breasts, and the tip still in her mouth,Akashi reached behind him and grabbed one of his pillows and placed it underneath Momoi’s head, elevating it. This slight movement made more of his cock slip inside her mouth and he moaned in pleasure.

“That’s better,” he said lowly, thrusting his hips again, fucking both her breasts and mouth.

Kagami sat back, his hand stroking his cock as he watched the two of them. Oh god, who knew this would be so hot? The movement of his hand quickened. He was so close.

“Taiga.”

Kagami looked at Akashi, who stared at him, eyes hooded. He continued fucking Momoi’s breasts and mouth when he spoke and his voice came out low, fluid, and smooth.

“You’re close, right? I’ll finish you off.”

Kagami didn’t have to be told twice and he stood up, standing in front of Akashi. Akashi leaned in, taking Kagami’s cock in his mouth. Kagami’s hands immediately threaded through Akashi’s hair and his hips began to rock lightly.  
Akashi’s tongue flicked the swollen head. He removed his hands from Momoi’s breasts and placed them on Kagami’s ass, pulling him closer in. Kagami’s cock slid further down Akashi’s throat.

“ _Shit. . .Sei_. . .”

Kagami groaned, his hips bucking. Akashi bobbed his head on Kagami’s cock, and when he felt Momoi’s breasts squeeze his own cock again (she pressing them together with her hands herself), he too began to thrust again. 

Akashi removed one hand from Kagami’s ass and moved it underneath Momoi’s skirt, fingering her once more. Momoi moaned, sending vibrations through Akashi’s cock. It caused a chain reaction. The tingles of Momoi moaning while his cock was still in her mouth cause Akashi to moan in turn, his own mouth still stuffed with Kagami’s cock. Kagami’s hips bucked harshly, and he swore under his breath.

“Fuck.”

Hot semen slid down Akashi’s throat. He stilled, letting Kagami ride out his orgasm. Seconds later Akashi came as well, his own semen squirting into Momoi’s mouth. Finished, Kagami slipped his cock out of Akashi’s mouth and he sat back on the bed, lying down. Akashi, also finished, rolled off Momoi and laid on the bed next to the two of them, Momoi in the middle, Akashi and Kagami on either side. All three were glistening with sweat. All three were breathing slowly, trying to calm their rapidly beating hearts.

“Damn,” Kagami said. “That was something.”

“True. That wasn’t a bad start.” Akashi followed.

Momoi sat up, “So we’re not done?”

“I mean, we haven’t actually, you know, penetrated each other yet. If you want to be done, though, we can be.” Akashi replied.

Momoi shook her head, before laying back down. “No, it’s fine, we can continue in a bit. I need to rest, though. Who knew sex could be so exhausting?”

Akashi and Kagami laughed.

“So, what exactly does this make us?” Kagami mused.

Akashi turned so he laid on his side and propped himself up with his elbow. He smiled as he spoke.

“Fuck buddies.”

 


	7. Entry 5, Skittles/Seirin (Kagami, Kuroko)

Skittles/Seirin (Kuroko, Kagami)

Words: 1284

Kagami met him months ago. He was playing one-man streetball one night and the guy just appeared. Their first encounter was something he would never forget:

“What the- who the hell are you? How long have you been standing there?”

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. I’ve been here the entire time.”

Kagami eyed him suspiciously. “Well speak up, will you? You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Kuroko eyed the basketball in Kagami’s hand. “You like basketball?”

Kagami grinned, bouncing the ball in Kuroko’s direction. “Yeah, do you?”

Kuroko nodded as he caught the ball.

“You wanna do a bit of one-on-one?”

Kuroko passed the ball back to Kagami. “Sure.”

Kagami never expected the guy to be so. . .bad. It was like he was playing with no one.

“Uh, no offense bud, but you kind of suck.” Kagami said, holding the ball in his hand.

“Yes, I know.”

Kagami snorted, “Then why did you agree to play?”

Kuroko shrugged. “I love basketball. Isn’t that enough of a reason?”

Kagami shrugged in return. “Have you played before?”

“I used to be on a team. They called me the Phantom 6th Man.”

Kagami snorted. “That’s kind of lame, why?”

“It would make more sense if I could show you.”

Kagami passed the ball back to Kuroko. “Alright then, show me.

“If you could get in a defensive position, please.”

Kagami smirked. This was going to be amusing.

Kuroko bounced the ball and Kagami watched it, his eyes flickering back and forth between it and Kuroko. Suddenly though, Kuroko wasn’t there. Wide-eyed and confused, Kagami turned around, Kuroko standing behind him.

“What the heck was that? How did you do that?”

“Vanishing Drive. I specialized in misdirection when I played.”

“I’ve heard about that being done before, but I didn’t think it was real. That’s pretty impressive.”

“It looks a lot better with an actual team, I assure you.”

“So why don’t you play anymore?”

“Personal complications.”

Kuroko didn’t elaborate further than that.

* * *

 

The two continued to meet up together after that. Playing basketball, talking, getting to know each other. One day Kagami came home late again after spending a night out with Kuroko.

“You sure have been getting home late these days. What have you been doing?” His dad asked.

“Just hanging out with Kuroko.”

“Kuroko? You’ve never mentioned him before. Friend from school?”

“Nah, he said he was home schooled. We met one day when I was playing streetball. He likes basketball too.”

Kagami’s dad hummed. “Oh well that’s neat. You should invite him over for dinner some time. I’d like to meet him.”

“Yeah, sure.”

The next day Kagami invited Kuroko to his house.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. It’s only me and my grandma and I don’t like leaving her alone at night.”

“Oh alright, that makes sense.”

Kuroko could hear the disappointment in Kagami’s voice, though. “I truly am sorry, though.”

Kagami smiled. “Don’t worry about it.”

Kagami would have never guessed the real reason Kuroko couldn’t come over.

* * *

 

It happened six months after they had know each other. Kagami wasn’t as enthused as he usually was when playing with Kuroko.

“Are you alright? You seem a bit down,” Kuroko asked.

Kagami mumbled.“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Is everything ok?”

Kagami sat down on the bench next to the court.“Yeah, this weekend is the anniversary of my mom’s death.”

Kuroko sat down next to him. “Oh. I’m sorry. . .”

“It’s fine. I don’t really have a lot of memories anyway since she died when I was so young, but I do have good memories. I think my grieving is mostly because of my dad. He always takes this week really hard.”

“I understand.”

“You do?”

“I live with my grandma, remember? My parents passed away too.”

“Oh. . .I’m sorry.”

Kuroko smiled. “It’s alright. So I’m guessing you’re not going to be around much this week?”

Kagami nodded. “Yeah.”

The following Saturday Kagami and his father went to his mother’s burial site. They laid red tulips (her favorite)on her headstone and talked to her a bit. Kagami’s dad stayed and talked a bit more to his mom while Kagami wandered the grave site. Ever since he was little Kagami liked doing it. He liked looking at the different headstones, reading their descriptions. It gave him a bit of an idea of what the person might have been like when they were alive. After wandering for some time a certain headstone caught his eye. He felt his blood run cold when he read what was engraved across the headstone  
  
KUROKO TETSUYA  
January 31, 2000- January 31,2015  
“The Shadow that Guided the Lights.”

Kagami sprinted out of the cemetery, his dad calling after him in question.

“Taiga, where are you going? Taiga!”

“I’m sorry dad, there’s something I need to do!” Kagami shouted back.

His dad called after him, but to no avail. Kagami ran as hard as he ever did back to the outside courts he and Kuroko played at.

_He’s dead? Kuroko is dead? This entire time I was play basketball with a damn ghost?_

He skidded to a halt when he arrived. Kuroko had his back turned, making attempts at shooting hoops and failing each time. He never once stopped trying, though.

“When the hell were you going to tell me you were dead?”

The ball fell from Kuroko’s hands and he spun around, looking shocked, and if Kagami didn’t know any better, a little scared.

“Kagami. . .”

“Were you just going to let it slide? How long did you think you could keep this a secret?”

“Kagami I can explain-”

“Like hell you can!” Kagami shouted, interrupting him. “The least you could have done was told me. Can you imagine how I felt when I saw your headstone just now?”

“I was scared! I hadn’t had anyone to talk to in years and you were the first person that noticed me in such a long time. If I told you I was dead, I was scared that you would run off.”

“You’re old teammates can’t see you or something?”

“They can, they just. . . haven’t come in a while. I really was going to tell you, I swear.”

Kagami stayed silent.

“Would you have left if I had told you?”

Kagami sighed, rubbing the back of his head, “I don’t know. I mean, it’s a little weird. I used to be able to see spirits when I was little but it’s been such a long time I didn’t think I could anymore. Seeing you, it didn’t even cross my mind, but thinking about it now it makes sense.”

The two were silent again.

“Is this what you meant by ‘personal complications’?”

“. . .Yes.”

“So is anything you told me actually true?”

“Yes. I did play basketball, my parents did pass away, and I do live with my grandma. Or at least, I stay with her at her house. She can see me too. The only thing I lied about was that I’m homeschooled. I don’t go to school, obviously.”

“Did you and your parents pass away at the same time?”

“No, they died when I was very young. I lived with my grandmother ever since.”

“How did you die?”

“A basketball hit me in the temple.”

“What?!”

“I’m only joking, I had cancer.”

Kagami’s shoulders drooped. “Oh. The basketball thing sounded cooler. . .”

Silence once more.

“You were only fifteen.”

“Yes.”

“You died on your _birthday_.”

“Yes.”

“That. . .really sucks.”

Kuroko shrugged, indicating it didn't really bother him anymore. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, I should have.”

“It’s fine, I get why you didn’t. I’m sorry I freaked out on you like that.”

“So, does this mean you’ll keep coming?” Kuroko asked, a hopeful look on his face.

Kagami smiled. “Yes, I’ll keep coming.”

 

 

 


	8. Entry 6, Skittles/Seirin (HyuuRiko)

Skittles/Seirin (HyuuRiko)

Words: 507

“Riko? Hey, Riko?”

Hyuuga shook her slightly, but his coach was out cold. The two were hanging out at his place, watching a movie. Just the two of them, alone in the living room. Riko must have fallen asleep because Hyuuga suddenly felt her head rest on his shoulder.

He tapped her again. “Come on, coach. Wake up.”

His only response was her soft, steady breathing.

Hyuuga felt his face flame up. What was he supposed to do? Did he put his arm around her? Did he continue to try and wake her up? He considered himself lucky that she was spending time with him anyway. Well, of course she would spend time with him, they were friends, they did this sort of thing a lot. But there’s a difference between hanging out on the couch as friends, and cuddling on the couch.

_Friends cuddle though, right_?

He turned his head and looked down at her. She was cute. Really cute. His crush on her was no secret to anyone, except maybe her, and he wanted to keep it that way. He liked their current relationship the way it was, if he were to confess. . .he’d rather not risk messing it up.

Nonetheless, he moved so that his arm draped around her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

_But, this will be ok, I think? If she asks I’ll just tell her that i didn’t want to wake her, and that my arm fell asleep._

It wouldn’t be a lie, either, but he wouldn’t be telling the entire truth. Of course he couldn’t admit that he took advantage of a situation. 

Riko continued to sleep soundly and Hyuuga turned his attention back to the TV. He didn’t even know what was going on in the movie anymore, not that he would be paying attention in the first place. His mind was more preoccupied with other things.

* * *

 

Riko’s eyes fluttered open. 

_Oh, I must have fallen asleep._

As she tried to move she noticed a pressure against her, and that’s when she realized Hyuuga’s arm draped around her, his own head resting against her own.

She blushed, tapping him. “Hyuuga? Wake up Hyuuga.”

Nothing. Just the sound of his steady breathing.

She tapped him again. “Junpei. . .”

Still nothing.

_How long have we been like that? Did I fall asleep on him first?_

If she could blush any harder she could. She didn’t mean to fall asleep on him, honest. No wonder she felt so comfortable while she slept. Hyuuga was actually the perfect person to lay one’s head on.

_But he should have woken me up. . .Unless he tried without success and just did what was natural for him?_

Riko sat, thinking. This was kind of. . .nice. She liked this. In fact she liked this a lot. She liked Hyuuga. He was nice, capable, had great spirit. He always made her smile, and made her feel safe. 

She made herself more comfortable, linking her arm with his.

_It’ll be ok, staying like this for a little while longer._  



	9. Entry 7, Skittles/ Vorpal Swords (Akashi w/ slight AkaMomo)

Skittles/Vorpal Swords (Akashi with slight AkaMomo)  
Words: 1078

“Seiju-” Akashi’s mother began to cough and Akashi rushed to her bedside.

He grabbed her hand. “Don’t speak, mom. You’ll only aggravate your cough.”

She smiled at him tiredly. “I’ll be fine. Seijuurou, will you play a song for me?” She pointed to the violin case propped up against the wall.

“But dad said not to disturb you with anything.”

“Sei, it’ll be ok. Please play for me?”

Akashi frowned. His mother was very sick, and she needed her rest, but he couldn’t say no to her. She was the one who always encouraged him to pursue his passions, and be who he wanted to be. Music was one of them. The passion wasn’t as strong as his growing love for basketball, but he did enjoy it as a hobby. His favorite instrument to play was the violin. He loved the sound it made and enjoyed the wide range of emotions one simple instrument could convey. It was his mother who taught him how to play, which was probably one of the reasons why he liked it so much.

“What do you want me to play?” He asked, opening up the case and taking out the violin.

“My favorite,” she smiled at him.

Akashi couldn’t help smile back. “You have a lot of favorites. mom.”

“Then I’ll love whichever one you choose.”

Akashi raised the violin and placed it under his chin, thought for a moment about what he should play, and then he began to move the bow, gliding it across the strings. His mother closed her eyes and gave a blissful sigh. As Akashi played he watched his mother. She breathed steadily, a small smile on her lips. This was the first time he had seen her look so peaceful. Suddenly, her chested stopped rising and falling, and her body relaxed, her smile still on her face. Akashi stopped playing, his hands falling to his side. She was gone. Akashi walked over to her, kissed her the forehead, and said, “I love you, Mom.”

He didn’t cry.

* * *

 

The day was beautiful for her funeral. The sun was out, there was a slight breeze, and the flowers were in bloom. It was as if she herself were still there. Akashi didn’t cry during the funeral either. He stood next to his father, silently. He didn’t really pay much attention to whatever words they were saying about his mom. He didn’t want to.

He didn’t touch his violin after that day, not much anyway. He only practiced out of necessity, and once he went to Teiko he stopped completely. He had other things to do, like focus on his studies, and play basketball. He didn’t have time to touch his violin again. He didn’t particularly want to.

* * *

 

The years passed. The troubles of Teiko were done, the winter cup had come and gone, and the drama with Jabberwocky was over with too. Now Akashi was at university, studying law. He of course, still played basketball on occasion when the all the boys were in one place again, as they all went their separate ways. But even that wasn’t a regular occurrence, what with all the responsibilities of adulthood looming on their shoulders.

The only one who stayed behind and went to the same university was Momoi. She was studying management. The two often spent time together, growing incredibly close. They moved on from being close acquaintances to close friends, calling each other by their first names instead of the more polite way of referring to each other like they had done in the past.  
The two were walking back to their apartments after eating dinner together, enjoying the spring, nighttime air. As they were walking, the melodious sound of a violin filled the air. Akashi stopped. It had been a while since he had heard that song.

“Seijuurou?” Momoi asked, concerned.

Akashi smiled, “It’s alright, Satsuki. It’s just been a while since I’ve heard this song.”

Momoi began to pay attention to the music. “It is beautiful.”

“It was one of my mom’s favorites. I used to play it for her all the time.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you play the violin!”

“ _Played_. I haven’t touched a violin in years. The last time I played was when she died.”

“Oh. . .Seijuurou, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Satsuki. Life got in the way and I never really had time to touch it again. I still have my violin, but I don’t even think I could play anymore. I probably don’t even remember.”

“I think you could. You have good muscle memory.”

“You think so?”

The two were silent again.

“I wish I could have heard you play when you still did,” Momoi said after a while.

“I suppose I could humor myself and try playing again. Would you like to come over?”

“Is that ok?”

“Satsuki you’re always welcome at my place.”

“No, I mean, playing again.”

“I’ll be ok. Come over.”

* * *

 

“Pardon the intrusion,” Momoi said, taking off her shoes and entering Akashi’s apartment.

“Sit where you like,” Akashi said, gesturing to the living room while he walked into his bedroom.

Momoi sat down on the couch. Moments later Akashi returned, violin in hand. 

“Ok,” he said, taking a deep breath placing the violin under his chin and raising the bow. He stilled for a moment, and then began to play the same song the two had heard earlier outside. The same one he played those many years ago. Momoi was right, his muscle memory did come back.

Momoi sat, mesmerized as he played. He played so gracefully it was like he played on air. The song was so beautiful, but it also seemed so melancholy. Momoi wasn’t sure if it was the song itself, or the way Akashi was playing it.  
The song end and Akashi lowered his hands, the violin dropping to his side.

“That was beautiful, Sei-”

Momoi stopped, looking at Akashi. His face was stained with tears and he had a painful smile on his face.

Akashi dropped to his knees. “After all this time I cry now? I guess it took me a while, huh?”

Momoi got up quietly and knelt in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

There was a slight thud as the violin and bow fell from Akashi’s hands. He wrapped his armsaround Momoi and buried his face in the crook of her neck, shaking as he choked on tears.

Stroking his head, Momoi whispered, “Let it all out, Seijuurou. I’m here.”

 

 

 


	10. Entry 8. Skittle/ Teiko (AoAka) Reunion AU ft. NSFW Shenanigans

Skittles/Teikou (AoAka) Reunion AU ft NSFW shenanigans  
Words: 762

Aomine never thought he would set foot in his old Junior High locker room again, but here he was. It had been 15 years and it looked exactly the same, as if the place was just stuck in time. The place even smelled the same. Although, it _was_ a locker room. There wasn’t much else it could smell like other than sweat and stinky feet.

After the Generation of Miracles had all made it into the NBA, Teikou had asked them all to come back to the school for a special appearance. Something to motivate the students to “continue to pursue their dreams and never give up.” Aomine thought the entire thing was stupid. Really the only reason he came was to see his old teammates. Being in the NBA they couldn’t just hang out anymore. The only time they saw each other were at official matches. The six of them hadn’t been together all at once in years.

Aomine was sure that he had to be somewhere, but he was too busy visiting Nostalgia City to care.

“I wonder if it’s still in here?” He mumbled to himself, walking to the end of the locker room.

He stomped on a floorboard just right and it popped up. Aomine grinned kneeling down and picking up an old porn magazine.

“Well I’ll be damned,” he said, sitting down. “I can’t believe this has been there all these years.”

He unzipped his jeans, pulling out his cock and flipped to a random page. “Might as well make good use of this since I’m in here.”

Aomine didn’t even get two good strokes in when a voice came from in front of him. “What are you doing?”

The magazine dropped from Aomine’s hands. “Fucking shit! How long have you been standing there, Akashi?”

The old captain grinned, kneeling down to pick up the magazine. “Long enough.” He flipped through the pages. “You actually like looking at these things?”

Aomine motioned to his erect dick. “Obviously. You’re telling me you’ve never looked at a porn magazine?”

“Of course I have. _Have_ being the key word. Magazines lost their appeal fifteen years ago.”

“Still high and mighty, I see?”

Akashi shrugged. “I just prefer to see them in action. This magazine is nice though. I didn’t think they made magazines like this when we were teenagers.”

Aomine grinned, “Yeah, it really catered to my bisexual needs.”

Akashi flipped through the pages, filled with both explicit homosexual and heterosexual pictures alike. He looked up from his reading, about to tell Aomine they need to get going, only to see his former teammate stroking his cock again.

“Are you serious?”

Aomine didn’t even stop. “Well I can’t go out there like this, can I?”

Akashi sighed, walked closer to Aomine, and kneeled in front of him. “No I supposed you can’t.”

Aomine raised an eyebrow as Akashi’s hand wrapped around his dick but made no move to stop him. He removed his own hand, and Akashi began sliding his own along Aomine’s shaft.

“You seemed oddly comfortable about this,” Akashi said.

Aomine just gave a toothy grin in response, “Why wouldn’t I? Akashi Seijuurou is kneeling in front of me, stroking my dick.”

The corners of Akashi’s mouth turned up slightly. “Don’t get used to it,” he said, dipping his head down and enveloping Aomine’s cock in his mouth.

“ _Shit_.” Aomine groaned threading his fingers in Akashi’s soft hair.

Akashi bobbed his head, his tongue swirling as he took Aomine deeper into his mouth.

“If I had known you were going to do this I would have masturbated in front of you a long time ago.” Aomine said breathlessly.

Akashi released Aomine’s cock with a pop. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Aomine took note of the smile Akashi had, and closed his eyes in bliss as Akashi took him into his mouth once more, sucking greedily. With bucking hips and a grunt Aomine came, mumbling curses under his breath. Akashi released Aomine’s dick from his mouth once more, stood up, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Aomine stuffed his flaccid cock back in his pants, and stood up.

“I never would have pegged you for a swallower.” Aomine said, zipping up his jeans.

Akashi shrugged. “Depends on the situation and my mood. Besides, Like hell I was going to risk getting your cum on my brand new suit. Let’s go, I’m sure everyone is waiting.”

The two left the locker room, leaving the porn magazine on the bench in plain view for the next passerby to see.

 


	11. Entry 9, Skittles/ Vorpal Swords (AoMomo) NSFWish

Skittles/Vorpal Swords (AoMomo) NSFWish

Words: 1276

“You sure you’re going to be ok, Momoicchi?”

Momoi smiled, slouching because of the weight of Aomine’s body leaning against her. The group had just spent the evening at a karaoke bar and Aomine got drunk. Super drunk. Momoi volunteered to take him to her place to sober up since she lived the closest out of all of them.

“I’ll be fine, Ki-chan.”

“Call us if he becomes to difficult,” Kuroko said with a wave goodbye.

Momoi nodded, and walked slowly to her house.

“Where’re we goin’?” Aomine slurred. 

“My place.” She responded with a grunt as Aomine leaned against her more for support. “Dai-chan, I get that you’re drunk but you’re not helping matters by putting all of your dead-weight on me.”

He muttered something incoherently under his breath.

Spotting a bench a couple yards away she headed towards it and sat down, pulling Aomine to sit next to her. He looked at her in a drunken stupor, a goofy grin on his face.

“Satsuki.”

“Yes?” she said, turning away from him and rummaging through her bag.

“Have I ever told you how pretty you are?”

“Yes you have,” she replied, pulling a water bottle out of her bag. “Here, drink this.”

She sat up, to hand it to him, startled when Aomine had leaned closer to her.

“Let’s kiss.”

She pressed the water bottle against his lips. “Drink this.”

Aomine pouted and gave an annoyed huff. He leaned back and took a swig of water. “Why are we going to your house?”

“Because it’s closer than your house and you need to sober up.”

He leaned against her shoulder, “So it’s not because you want to get in my pants?”

Momoi laughed. “Don’t flatter yourself, Dai-chan.”

The two were silent, Aomine still leaning on her shoulder. After a moment he spoke.

“Hey, Satsuki?”

“What is it?”

“I have a confession to make.”

_Uh oh_. Momoi thought. _He usually gets really personal when he’s drunk.  
_

“Yes?”

“I’m a virgin, I’ve never had sex before. I don’t even know how to take off a bra.”

“Virginity is a social construct.”

He looked at her confused. “Huh?”

“Nevermind. It’s ok if you still are. There are a lot of people like that.”

“Yeah, uncool people.”

“There are plenty of people cooler than you who are still virgins.”

“Are you?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Oh come on! I just shared with you?”

“You did that on your own accord. Just because we’re best friends doesn’t mean you get an all access pass to everything about me.”

He groaned. “That’s not fair.”

Silence once more.

“Hey, can I practice on you?”

She eyed him warily. “Practice what?”

“Taking off a bra.”

She snorted. “No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Why not? Friends help friends.”

“Because you’re drunk, Dai-chan.”

“So you would let me when I’m sober, then?”

“Sure, Dai-chan.” she said carelessly.

“Pinky promise?” he held out his hand, pinky extended.

Momoi wrapped her pink around his. She doubted he would remember anything by the time he sobered up, so why worry? “Pinky promise,” she replied, then standing up.

“Let’s go.”

Aomine stood up as well, following closely behind her. 

They arrived at her place and as soon as Momoi opened the door Aomine headed straight for her couch, flopping face down. Momoi shook her head, moving his feet and and sitting on the couch next to him, flipping the television on. Aomine turned, and laid down again, resting his head in her lap.

He fell asleep soon after that, the alcohol finally forcing slumber upon him. The added effects of Momoi running her fingers through his hair probably helped.

* * *

 

Momoi must have fallen asleep, too because she awoke to Aomine moving his body. She looked down at him, seeing that he was awake as well.

“What time is it?” she asked.

Aomine looked at his watch. “three in the morning.”

“How long have you been awake?”

“About an hour. I would have woken you up but you have a cute snore.”

He grinned and Momoi blushed.

She moved him and stood up. “Well I’m going to take a bath and go to bed properly. Thank heavens it’s the weekend and I don’t have to work.”

“Wait, Satsuki.” Aomine said, sitting up as well.

“What?”

“You promised.”

“Promised what?”

“You said you would let me practice taking a bra off on you when I was sober.”

Momoi froze. He did remember.

“Come on, Dai-chan, be serious.”

He crossed his arms. “I am being serious. You pinky promised.”

She bit her lip. He was right, she did.

“Does it have to happen now?”

“What better time is there?”

She shuffled her feet nervously. “This won’t mean anything ok? Our relationship won’t change.”

Aomine uncrossed his arms, relaxing his position. “That’s fine.”

Momoi breathed deeply, walking over to him and straddled his lap.

“They’re not perfect, or pretty like the girls’ in your magazines,” she said, as he unbuttoned her blouse.

“That’s ok.”

“They’re uneven. One is slightly bigger than the other.”

He pushed her blouse off her shoulders. “That’s ok.”

“They have stretch marks.”

He grinned. “That’s ok.”

Her blouse now off, Momoi waited as Aomine stared at her bra clad breasts.

“Well, it’s not going to take itself off.”

“I know, I’m just admiring the view,” he replied with a smirk, reaching his arms around her back.

He yanked at the back strap, pulling Momoi.

“Dai-chan if you ruin this bra I’ll never forgive you. You can’t just pull at it.”

“Well, I thought I’d give it a shot.” His hands fumbled with the hooks in the back, his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. “Why the hell are there so many hooks, I don’t understand.” he whined, still having no luck.

“Because this is a death contraption. Stop for a second, I’ll teach you the best way to take this off.”

He stilled.

“You’re pulling too much. These are hook and eye clasps. The hooks are on the right, the eyes are on the left. Feel them?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, don’t _pull_ , that’s not how these clasps work.Pinch the top of the strap and push them together. The hook should loop out of the eye.”

Aomine did as she said and the first hook came undone. He grinned excitedly.

“I did it! That’s not so hard after all.”

“No, once you get used to it, it’s easy.”

He worked on the other hooks, and they too unhooked thanks to Momoi’s guidance. Finally the bra was off and tossed to the ground. Momoi moved her hands to cover herself.

“Don’t, Satsuki.” Aomine said, grabbing her hands.

“I told you, they’re not pretty like the ones in your magazines.”

He smiled at her. “I think they’re beautiful.”

Her cheeks tindged with pink. “Ok, Dai-chan, congrats on taking off your first bra. You’ve had your fun, I’m going to go take a bath.”

Aomine responded by placing his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her towards him, placing a kiss on her lips. It was quick, but still startling nonetheless. She blinked in surprise as he pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her boobs. “I shouldn’t have done that. I just think you’re really pretty, Satsuki. I’d like to stay like this for a while, if that’s ok.”

“I’m not having sex with you tonight, Dai-chan.”

“Damn.” 

Then He sat up, eyes excited. “Wait, you said not _tonight_. Does that mean another time?”

Momoi got off his lap, and headed towards her bathroom, not answering him.

“Satsuki you can’t just walk away and not say anything.”

The bathroom door closed.

_“Satsuki!”_

 


	12. Entry 10, Skittles/Vorpal Swords (AoKaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to turn out cute, but then I decided to switch to Drama™ because why not.

Skittles/Vorpal Swords (AoKaga)

Words: 557

“Kagami, do you know what today is?” Aomine asked, a grin stretching across his face as he leaned closer to Kagami.

Kagami looked at him, eyebrow raised, and leaned back, wary of what Aomine had up his sleeve. “Tuesday?”

The grin was still on Aomine’s face. “It’s May 23rd.”

“Congrats on being able to read a calendar, then.”

“Idiot. It’s Kiss Day. So pucker up, buttercup.”

Kagami was used to this, but that didn’t mean he liked it. As much as it confused him, Kagami actually liked Aomine, and the constant teasing didn’t make it any better. He knew Aomine didn’t like him, so he had to play it cool because who knows what would happen if Kagami acted on his feelings. He had had enough.

Aomine leaned forward and Kagami quickly got up from his seat, causing Aomine to fall forward.

“What the hell Kagami?”

“Knock it off, Aomine, I’m not going to kiss you. Besides, who knows where your mouth has been.”

“Well if I recall correctly it was on your cock.”

Kagami turned as red as a tomato and began spluttering. “Wha- that’s not- how could you- that’s a lie!” he turned to others so they could know his innocence. “He’s lying!”

The others, though, hadn’t been paying any attention to what the two of them were doing. After years of experience dealing with the two lights, they all knew it was best to ignore what was going on.

Turning back to Aomine, Kagami glared at him, picked up his things, and walked out. Aomine groaned, following after him.

“Kagami, wait.”

Kagami ignored him.

“Oi!” Aomine snapped.

Ignored.

Aomine finally caught up, grabbing Kagami by the hand. “Kagami, stop!”

Kagami stopped, but pulled his hand away, glaring. “What?”

“Why are you so upset?”

“Why am I- are you serious?”

“If it’s because of what I said in there earlier, I was only joking. There’s no need to get so worked up.”

Kagami sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “It’s not what you said, it’s the fact that you do something like this every chance you get. It’s getting old. You should think about other people’s feelings for once before opening your damn mouth.”

“What feelings?”

“Ugh, you idiot! I like you!” Kagami snapped.

Aomine looked at him dumbfounded. “Why?” was all he could spit out.

Kagami threw his hands up, exasperated. “Fuck if I know! I need to get over you though, clearly. How do you think it feels to have someone flirt with you when you know they don’t mean anything by it?”

Aomine still looked dumbfounded. “Do you really like me?”

“Unfortunately. So I’d appreciate it if you’d knock it off with the antics and just let me like you in peace. I’d rather you leave me alone with the knowledge that I like you, than keep flirting with me and not mean anything by it.”

“How do you know I don’t mean anything by it?”

Kagami snorted. “Please, I know you. This is who you are. You’ve always toyed with people.”

Aomine grabbed Kagami by the collar, pulled him forward, and pressed a kiss on his lips, then pulled away and whispered in his ear. “You don’t know me at all.”

He turned, not even looking at Kagami, and walked off, leaving Kagami standing there more confused than ever before.


	13. Entry 11, Skittles/Teikou (NijiAka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May 23rd was also Love Letter Day in Japan. A bit late, but I wanted to do something

Skittles/Teikou (NijiAka)

Words: 728

  
_Dear Nijimura Shuuzou_

_I write this letter to you to inform you that I, Akashi Seijuurou, like you and enjoy your company._

_I know it’s hard to believe, something like this coming from me, but it’s time I let my feelings be known._

_Please accept this note with gratitude. It would be an honor to have you return my feelings._

_Akashi Seijuurou_.

Akashi looked down at the letter and sighed, glad to get it off of his chest. There was no way he was actually going to _give_ the letter to Nijimura, but the act of writing it down did lift a weight off of his shoulders.

He looked at the clock, seeing it was about time to go, and folded up the letter, placing it in his book bag. He certainly wasn’t going to give it to him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t look at it himself.

Nijimura greeted him with a smile as he entered the gym for practice, which Akashi returned with a small one of his own. Seeing Nijimura only solidified even more the feelings that Akashi had for him. He was everything Akashi wanted to be. Charming, a great leader for his teammates, level headed, handsome. Of course, Akashi knew he was all of these things, too, but there was just something about Nijimura. Maybe it was the way he held himself, or his maturity? Maybe it was that smile of his? Akashi wasn’t sure, but he knew he liked it.

“Akashi, you have the schedule for the matches this weekend, right?” Nijimura asked him in the locker room later. “I seem to have forgotten mine at home.”

Akashi smiled to himself. Nijimura might have been level headed, but he could be a bit disorganized. “Yes I have it.” He rummaged through his bag pulled out a folder. “Here you are.”

“Of course you have it in a folder. Organized as always. Wait right here, I’m going to make a copy for myself. It shouldn’t take long.”

“That’s fine, I’ll take this time to practice a bit more,” Akashi replied.

Nijimura patted him on the head, “Don’t overwork yourself.”

* * *

 

Nijimura arrived in the library where the school had their copy machines. He opened up the folder Akashi had lent to him and as he did a loose piece of paper fell from it and fluttered to the ground.

“Whoops,” he said, kneeling down to pick it up. His name printed at the top caught his eye and curious to know the rest he began reading.

“Oh,” was all Nijimura could say. Akashi liked him? He would have never guessed, his teammate hid it so well.

He read the letter again, smiling this time. It was so straightforward, just like Akashi was. Akashi was a good teammate, and handsome too. Nijimura could see the possibilities between the two of them.

“He probably didn’t want me to see this, but I guess the cat is out of the bag,” Nijimura mumbled to himself as he finished making the copies and headed back to the gym.

* * *

  
Meanwhile back at the gym, Akashi was in a mini panic. He couldn’t find that letter anywhere! After he practiced a bit while waiting on Nijimura he decided to read it one last time and then he was going to throw it away, never to see it again. When he looked in his bag, though, it was gone.

“Maybe I left it at home? No, I know I put it in here. Shit, where is it?”

“Hey, Akashi.”

Nijimura was finally back, and Akashi composed himself. He couldn’t let his captain see he was in a panic, especially when that panic involved a love letter directed to said captain.

“Did you get everything done? Let’s walk home together.”

The slight pitch change in Akashi’s voice didn’t go unnoticed by Nijimura. He knew what it was about. “You ok? You seem stressed about something.”

Of course Nijimura would notice, there was no point hiding from him. Akashi didn’t have to give all the details though. “Yes, it seems I lost something. But it’s no big deal, things always turn up-”

He stopped, noticing the paper Nijimura held in his hand. Akashi knew immediately what it was.

_Oh no. . ._

Nijimura couldn’t help but smile at the situation. For the first time he was seeing Akashi Seijuurou blush.

And it was cute.


	14. Favorite Human (KiKasa Merman AU)

Pairing: KiKasa (Merman AU)

Words: 1547

Water splashed up onto Kasamatsu’s boat, getting his recently pristinely waxed deck dirty with saltwater and a couple of straggling pieces of kelp. The waters were still today, so he knew the sudden burst of water onto his boat came from a different source. One he, unfortunately, knew too well.

“Will you knock it off? I just waxed this,” he glared down at the water below him.

The water rippled and the sun emerged from the water.

Well, more like a brightly colored merman.

“Oh hey there, captain! Fancy meeting you here.”

The merman grinned and Kasamatsu rolled his eyes.

“Can’t you go bother someone else for a change, Kise?”

Kise was the lagoon’s resident merman who had, for some reason, taken a particular liking to Kasamatsu ever since the two were children. He really did look like the sun. His entire color scheme was a melding of yellows and oranges, from the top of his head down to the tip of his tail. His personality was bright, too, always smiling, cheerful, and carefree.

Kise pouted, “That’s mean, Yukio. You used to love hanging out with me when we were younger.”

“I don’t recall giving you permission to be so informal with me, and that was a long time ago. I was young and foolish back then.”

Kise grinned. “We had some good times together in the water. You should jump back in for a while.”

“Not likely. I told you, I was young and foolish back then. I know better now not to fraternize with a siren.”

“A siren? That’s flattering but I’m just your humble merman.”

Kasamatsu snorted. “Yeah, sure. Anyway, get lost before someone sees you.”

Kise floated on his back. “Why? I don’t care if someone sees me.”

“ _I do_. Your kind and my kind, we’re not supposed to interact.”

“Oh I get it. You’re worried someone might harpoon me.”

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. “I don’t give a damn if you get harpooned, I’d harpoon you myself. What I care about is my reputation. It’ll look bad if people see a sea captain interacting with a siren.”

“Merman,” Kise corrected.

Kasamatsu pursed his lips. “Beat it, Kise. My crew will be here soon, I don’t need them seeing you.”

Kise grinned. “This makes us star-crossed lovers, don’t you think?”

“We are not star- crossed lovers. You’re a pain in my ass.”

Voices could be heard coming closer to the ship, and Kasamatsu turned back to Kise. “Leave, Kise. Before they see you.”

Kise groaned. “Fine, fine. See ya, captain.”

He disappeared underneath the water, his tail causing slight ripples. Moments later Kasamatsu’s crew came on board.

“Who were you talking to, Captain? We could’ve sworn we heard voices,” one of them said.

“Nah, I was just talking to myself. You guys about ready? We got a busy day ahead of us.”

There was a chorus of enthusiastic whoops

* * *

 

There was no way any one of them could have seen the storm coming. The day had been so calm and quiet, it literally came out of nowhere. Truthfully though, the calm of the day should have been their biggest warning.

The hard rain felt like pins on their skin and the swells were getting higher and higher, crashing into the boat as lightning struck the waters and the thunder rumbled around them.

“Hold steady boys! We’ll ride this storm out out,” Kasamatsu shouted into the howling wind.

There was a loud crack as lightning struck the mast, sending it crashing down to the deck floor.

several voices shouted at once. “Look out!”

“Captain, we’re retaining water, we need to abandon ship!” A voice shouted in the wind. Kasamatsu wasn’t sure from who, or where it came from. But they were right. His crew was more important than his boat.

Before he could make any sort of orders, though, the largest wave they had encountered crashed onto the boat. Kasamatsu gripped tightly to the helm as water rushed over him.

“Is everyone alright?” he shouted.

There was no response.

“Guys?”

Faint, gurgled shouts could be heard around him. He left the helm and ran to the starboard side, looking over the ledge. His crewmates bobbed in the water, the waves pushing them under repeatedly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find a rope, I’ll pull you back aboard!”

Once again, before he could do anything, the ship was struck again. Lightning striking directly in the middle, creating a huge crack in the wood and lighting the ship aflame. It began to sink rapidly. Kasamatsu looked around in a panic.

He was going to die.

“Damn it. . . DAMN IT!”

There was nothing he could do. Not for himself or his crew. Their fates had been sealed. The sea giveth, and the sea taketh away.

As the ship sunk beneath the waves, Kasamatsu went under with it. The last thing he saw was a flash of yellow before everything went black.

* * *

 

  
Water splashed onto Kasamatsu’s face and he sat up abruptly. He was on a large rock, the ocean surrounding him.

“I-I’m alive?” he questioned, touching his face and chest for confirmation. “Where am-”

He stopped, noticing a yellow tail flick in the water.

“Kise? Did you save me?”

Kise emerged from the water. “I did.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean, ‘why’? I couldn’t just watch you die.”

Kasamatsu shook his head. “Yes you could have. A captain is supposed to go down with his ship, not be saved by some merman.”

“I don’t believe in that. Besides, you’re my favorite human. I’ll be damned if I can’t save you from the sea.”

Kasamatsu didn’t respond. Instead he hung his head dejectedly, staring down at the water below him. The water that had taken away everything.

“I’m sorry about your ship, and your crew,” Kise said after a while.

“Not your fault, you don’t control the sea. Besides, the warning signs were there this morning. I just didn’t pay attention to them.”

Kise said nothing.

Kasamatsu stood up and placed his hand above his eyes, casting a shadow. He could see his little port town just on the horizon. It was close, but still too far away to swim to. Especially in shark infested waters.

“I need to get off this rock and get back home.”

“You could always stay in the sea with me?”

Kasamatsu turned to look at Kise, eyebrow raised. “That sounds like something a siren would say. Besides,” he continued, turning away, “I have a duty as captain to tell the families of my crewmen about their fates.”

There was a small splash behind him and he turned back around, seeing Kise’s tail dip beneath the waters. Some time later he could see Kise swimming back towards the rock, dragging behind him what looked like a large piece of debris.

“It’s not much but it’s big enough for you to be able to fit on it,” Kise said, placing an oar that he found in the wreckage on top of the large slab of wood. “I’ll watch you from behind so just keep your eyes forward.”

The captain crossed his arms, looking at Kise suspiciously, “I thought you wanted me to stay in the sea?”

“I do. But I’d much rather you be where you want to be. Now get on.”

* * *

 

Kasamatsu arrived in the lagoon, the water now shallow enough for him to stand in. He turned around to thank Kise only to find that the merman was already swimming away.

“Thanks,” he said quietly, turning around and walking up towards the town. He certainly didn’t want to tell the families of his crewmen that they had died, but he had to. It was a responsibility he didn’t particularly care for.

* * *

 

It would be nearly two months before Kasamatsu ever got near the waters again. He resigned as being a captain, not wanting to shoulder the burden of dead men again, and instead worked as a merchant creating netting for his income. But after a while, the sea called back to him again. He figured he would be ok in a small boat, fishing in the lagoon, and avoiding the vast ocean beyond.

The waters were clear as day. He came out to fish, but instead he found himself being mesmerized by the life that bustled below him.

“It really is beautiful down there.”

“It’s even more beautiful up close. I can show you, if you want.”

He looked up, Kise in front of him. The corners of his mouth curled up into a small smile. “There you go again, sounding like a siren.”

Kise smiled too. “I’m glad you’re back, I’ve missed you.”

“You’ve missed trying to tempt me.”

“I’m not going to confirm, nor deny that.”

Kasamatsu sighed contently and leaned back in the boat, closing his eyes. He felt his boat rock slightly and peeked one eye open, seeing that Kise was now leaning against the boat.

“Getting awfully close, aren’t you?” Kasamatsu questioned, closing the eye he had peeked open.

“Are you going to push me away?”

Kasamatsu said nothing, and the two floated in silence for quite some time.

“I never properly thanked you back then for saving me, so, thanks.” Kasamatsu confessed, his eyes still closed.

He couldn’t see, but he knew Kise was smiling.

“Anything for my favorite human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned for this to be a cute, fluffy piece, but unsurprisingly the angst called. It could have been worse, I changed the ending about 5 times.


	15. Animal Ear Fetish (Momoi Centric) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks weekly challenge for the KNB discord group that I'm in. The prompt was "Animal Ears"

Animal-Ear Fetish: Momoi Centric (NSFW)

Words: 1468

 

 

Momoi never expected to have a fetish. But, like all fetishes, it came out of nowhere taking her completely by surprise.

Her and Aomine shared an apartment together, both figuring rent would be much cheaper with two paying instead of one. She knew she should have knocked on Aomine’s door. She usually _did_. The one time she didn’t though, changed everything for her.

“Hey, Dai-chan?”

She only caught a glimpse of what was on his screen, but she had seen enough. Aomine shut his laptop quickly, covering his erection with his blanket.

“Damn it, Satsuki! Do you not know how to knock?”

She shook her head, shaking herself out of her daze. “Sorry, I’ll let you continue.”

Aomine groaned “I can’t now, you ruined the mood.” He raised an eyebrow, noticing Momoi had a troubled look on her face. “You ok? I’m sorry if you saw anything you didn’t want to.”

She laughed. “It’s not like I hadn’t seen you masturbate before, Dai-chan. That doesn’t bother me. I’m fine, I promise. Like I said, I’ll let you continue.”

She walked out and shut the door behind her before Aomine could say anything.

She arrived back in her room, and sat in front of her own computer, staring at it absentmindedly.

It was two seconds worth. She only saw _two seconds_ worth of what was on Aomine’s screen and she couldn’t shake it from her mind. Seeing a guy fuck a girl with animal ears suddenly give her an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“It’s probably nothing. Just don’t think about it, Satsuki.”

But that was a lot easier said than done. Soon she was seeing animal ears everywhere. How could she not? She saw _actual animals_ every day just walking on the street, she was bound to see animal ears.  
  
“It’s nothing,” she repeated over and over. “It’s nothing.”

That “nothing” seemed to trail her around like a cat stalking a mouse. She found herself somehow being led by bunny trails into the dark depths of the web, and flirting dangerously close with nsfw content.

It’s not like she was against that sort of content. She didn’t care if people viewed not so innocent pictures, or watched porn. It just never appealed to her personally.

But now. . .well. . .with each passing time she found herself getting more and more adventurous with her internet searches.

A week had passed and she stared at her computer screen, indecent thumbnails before her.

“Alright Satsuki, just one video. It’s probably not as bad as you think anyway. You’ll watch this video and realize how silly this all was and never look at this again,” she told herself, plugging her headphones into the headphone jack and typing into the search bar what she was looking for.

The screen changed and different thumbnails appeared onto the screen, a mix of both animated and real. All of them having at least one person with animal ears.

She took a deep breath as she scrolled, judging each thumbnail and short title. After a couple of clicks to a couple more pages she finally decided on one, animated. As soon as she clicked on it a blush ran to her cheeks. There wasn’t any sort of “plot” development before going straight into the action. She shouldn’t have been surprised. It was porn, after all. But even so, she expected there to be at least a little bit of build up before the action began.

Nevertheless, her eyes were glued to the screen, watching as a girl, or rather _cat girl_ , got fucked from behind. Momoi’s body tingled as the girl moaned when the person fucking her began playing with her ears, as if they were one of the girl’s erogenous zones.

The video went on for another 15 minutes, Momoi never once looking away. When the video ended Momoi’s breath shuddered at the sight of her reflection on the black screen. Her cheeks were flushed with heat and her pupils were dialated. She was way more excited than she wanted to admit to herself.

Despite her declaration that she would never watch anything like that again, she found herself doing just that. For the next three days she watched videos. Real or animated, straight or gay, she didn’t care. As long as one character or person had animal ears she clicked on the video. It was growing to be a very distracting problem.

On the fourth day Momoi was out shopping. As she passed by a little boutique a headband with a pair of fluffy, black cat ears seemed to shout at her through the display window. Lewd thoughts seeped their way into her mind.

_I wonder if I would be turned on by myself if I put those on??? NO! No, get a hold of yourself, Satsuki._

She bought them anyway.

That night she was lucky, as Aomine would be gone for the night. She had the entire apartment to herself, meaning she didn’t have to worry about him coming into her room. She stripped naked and climbed onto her bed, facing the mirror on her dresser. Placing the headband on her head she leaned back against her pillows, watching herself as her hand slid down her body, a finger dipping inside her one by one.

Watching her body’s reaction as she fingered herself turned her on even more, and she grabbed her small, discreet vibrator off her bedside table, replacing her fingers with it instead.

That night she had received the best orgasm she ever had. She leaned further into her pillows, spent. In her reflection she could see just how much energy she exerted pleasuring herself. Her body glistened with sweat, her nipples were pert, and her eyes were once more, dialated in excitement.

This new behavior went on for a few more weeks. When Aomine was home she would watch her videos at night with headphones, quietly fingering herself. But when he was gone, she didn’t have need for headphones. She could use her vibrator in peace, and she didn’t have to hold back her moans of pleasure. Whether she watched videos of people and characters with animals ears getting fucked, or whether she enjoyed masturbating to herself while she wore her own pair of animal ears didn’t matter. When she was home alone, she could release her inhibitions and not worry about any interruptions.

* * *

 

One evening, after several more weeks of her secret escapades, her and Aomine were sitting in their living room, eating dinner on the couch and watching TV.

“Hey, Satsuki, do you care if I use your printer to print off this essay I had to write? Mine is out of ink.”

“Sure, that’s fine.”

Aomine got up, placed his plate in the sink, and headed towards Satsuki’s room.

“Ok, this shouldn’t take long,” he said, taking his flashdrive that contained his essay out of his pocket and placing it on Momoi’s desk. Her laptop was closed so he opened it up, typing in her password. She had told him her password because Aomine always seemed to be needing her laptop for whatever reason, and she really didn’t mind if he had it as long as he didn’t share it with anyone else.

He wasn’t expecting to see what he did when her laptop finally woke up from its sleep. The adult video site seemed to yell at him through the screen, thumbnails of people in animal ears before him.

Aomine hummed, a small smile stretching across his face. “Well, this is interesting.”

Curiosity got the best of him and he found himself looking through her internet search history.

“Let’s see,” he mumbled to himself, reading of the searches, “girls with cat ears, ‘boys with cat ears, sexy pics of people in animal ears, animal ear fetish, animal ear porn. . .”

The list went on. Aomine leaned back in Momoi’s desk chair, clearly amused. He suddenly saw her cat ear headband on her bedside table, beside it a small black object, about four inches long. Aomine wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly what it was. His small smile stretched into a full blown grin.

“Well I’ll be damned.”

* * *

 

Aomine hadn’t even been gone that long when Momoi was overcome with panic.

“Shit!” she hissed to herself, getting up rapidly from her seat and heading to her room.

_Please tell me I exited out of that adult site. Please_.

The sight before her as she entered her room told her she had not.

“Fuck,” she whispered.

Aomine turned around in the chair, still grinning. “Found yourself a fetish, huh, Satsuki?”

She glared at him. “If you tell anyone about this I’ll murder you.”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” he leaned forward, the glint in his eyes playful. “Next time, though, I suggest you go incognito.”

 

 

 


	16. Waited Long Enough (NijiAka Lakers AU) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gift for earliegrey!!

Lakers AU (NijiAka) NSFW  
Words: 2101

There was no doubt that Akashi was going to make it into the NBA, and he always had his eyes set on Los Angeles. The first reason was because the Lakers had always been his favorite NBA team. The second reason, and more than likely the main one, was because Nijimura was on the team.

It had been years since Akashi had seen Nijimura. The two had talked since their time at Teiko, sure, but they hardly ever saw each other. And when Nijimura moved to America the Skype calls became less and less frequent and phone calls were few and far between. Not because they didn’t want to talk, they were both just so busy. Nijimura was a pro, now. His schedule was always laid out before him. Where they were going, who they were playing, conference after conference, special public appearances, and so on and so forth. Finding time to talk to any of his old teammates was rare. Akashi was the same way. While he certainly wasn’t a pro, being a captain of a team of one of the most prestigious schools in Japan was a responsible burden within itself, not to mention all the other responsibilities he shouldered both in school and outside of it.

But then the time came. Two years after graduation he joined the roster for the Lakers, having been chosen during the draft. Akashi considered it a blessing that the team he wanted to be on the most picked him since he couldn’t pick them himself with the way the draft worked. Waiting to find out who had chosen him was nerve-wracking, even if he didn’t let on that it was.

So here he was, his first day on the team. He spotted Nijimura from a distance and smiled. Nijimura, upon noticing Akashi, smiled as well and went up to greet his former teammate.

“It’s good to see you again, Akashi.”

He held out his hand for a handshake. Of course, formalities at this time were important. Nijimura couldn’t show that he already favored one of his new teammates above the rest.

Akashi took his hand. “Likewise. It’s been awhile, you’re looking good.”

_Too good._

Nijimura was already handsome enough as it was, but now? Akashi was going to have to be careful. He wasn’t sure what it was about Nijimura that made him even more handsome than before, but he was. Maybe it was the fact that Akashi hadn’t seen him in a while. Maybe it was the new hairstyle he was sporting, his bangs shorter than when he had last seen him. Maybe it was his overall physique that had become much more toned in the years they had been apart. Whatever the reason, Akashi certainly wasn’t going to complain.

“Everyone else doing ok?” Nijimura asked.

“Yes, everyone is fine.”

Akashi began telling Nijimura how the others had been drafted into the NBA, where they had been drafted too, and their excitement at playing one another again on the professional court. As Akashi spoke Nijimura couldn’t help but admire how much Akashi had grown. Nijimura didn’t really like having favorites, but he had to admit that out of all the GOM he liked Akashi the most. There was just something about him that stood out from the others. It had nothing to do with talent as they were all talented in their own right, but something else entirely. Akashi was strong, even at his weakest, and carried himself with such pride and confidence that it rubbed onto everyone else around him. He was admirable, respectful, and more recently had matured and grown into a man willing to let other people––friends and teammates––share his burdens. The fact that he was handsome was just the cherry on top.

“I’m proud of all of you. You’ve all come a long way,” Nijimura said with a smile.

Akashi couldn’t help but smile as well. It had been a while since Nijimura had praised him and his heart thumped wildly in his chest.

“You’re bangs have gotten long again,” Nijimura said, brushing his fingers across Akashi’s forehead and sweeping his bangs out of his eyes.

Akashi was glad he didn’t blush because he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his throat. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch Nijimura. He wanted to pin him down and straddle him. He wanted to kiss him over and over and over while grinding their pelvises together.

_I want to fuck him._

“Yes, I need to get a haircut soon,” Akashi replied, holding his bangs between his fingers. “They’ve become bothersome again.”

“I like them long,” Nijimura confessed.

Nijimura didn’t mean to reach out and touch Akashi, but he did, and now he wished he was touching him more. He wanted pick Akashi up and slam him against the wall. He wanted to grab Akashi’s ass and have Akashi desperately wrap his legs around him. He wanted to dominate him with kisses until he was weak.

_I want to fuck him_.

For both of them, though, it was not the time, nor the place. They would both have to wait. Neither of them wanted to.

* * *

 

  
Despite seeing each other more frequently now, Akashi and Nijimura had a hard time finding moments alone together. The team as a whole was always involved together with something, and when the two of them were finally able to be alone with each other it was brief. When the time came for the team’s first away game, both grabbed a hold of the opportunity to room together.

Nijimura had barely finished closing the door to their shared room when Akashi grabbed his collar, pulled him down to his level, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Akashi’s tongue slipped instead for a brief moment before Nijimura gently pushed him away.

“Wait a minute, Akashi,” Nijimura laughed.

“I’ve done my waiting,” Akashi huffed, pulling Nijimura down for another kiss.

Nijimura stopped him once more, placing a finger on his lips.

“There’s no need to rush, I’m not going anywhere. Let’s get comfortable first, alright?”

Nijimura couldn’t help but smile as he took off his shirt. It was rare to see Akashi act so impatient, and he had to admit it was cute. He actually did want to rush into things as much as Akashi did, but he liked teasing him even more.

Akashi impatiently watched Nijimura undress, his arms crossed and his lips pressed thinly. He wanted to rip off Nijimura’s clothes himself, and with the pace Nijimura was going, Akashi knew he was being teased. He walked up to Nijimura and grabbed his wrist as the latter began slowing taking off his belt.

“Don’t you think you’ve teased me for far too long now?”

Nijimura just grinned mischievously. “No.”

He kissed Akashi, his tongue slipping inside as he walked them backwards to the bed, pushing Akashi down first and climbing on top of him. He broke the kiss only once to take Akashi’s shirt, and resumed once more.

Akashi moaned as he felt Nijimura rub his knee between his legs, grinding it against his swollen dick.

Nijimura broke away from the kiss and whispered lowly into Akashi’s ear. “You’re really excited, aren’t you, Seijuuro?”

_Oh god_.

Akashi’s breath hitched in his throat. He bucked his hips, grinding his erection against Nijimura even more in desperation. The way Nijimura said his name sent tingles all throughout his body. He heard his name all the time, he would have never thought that hearing it flow from Nijimura’s mouth would cause such a reaction. But it did.

They both stopped momentarily to rid themselves of the rest of their clothes, resuming just as quickly. Nijimura began dry humping Akashi, rubbing their dicks together while he kissed Akashi feverishly over and over again. Lips, cheek, jaw, neck, anywhere his lips could touch. Akashi stared at the ceiling, his eyes wild and his mouth parted open in bliss. His fingers dug into Nijimura’s back and he matched the grinding and rocking of Nijimura’s hips with his own.

“Shu-”

Nijimura interrupted him with a kiss, his tongue pushing its way inside Akashi’s mouth, rubbing it against Akashi’s own tongue. Akashi moaned as their combined grinding became almost desperate. He was so close to release. His stomach burned, his mind clouded. He wanted nothing more than to give a grunt and relieve himself.

Nijimura seemed to have to want the same thing because desperation turned to frenzy and soon he was ejaculating onto Akashi’s stomach, his breath ragged. Akashi came soon after, mouth hung open in a silent cry, his hips continuing to thrust as he rode out his orgasm.

Spent, Nijimura relaxed against Akashi, burrowing his face in his neck. Akashi’s fingers threaded through Nijimura’s hair, relishing in his afterglow.

The rest period didn’t last long at all, for Nijimura climbed off of Akashi and sat back on his knees. Akashi propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Nijimura curiously.

“What is it, Shuuzou?”

“I’d like to try something, if you don’t mind?”

“Depends on what it is?”

“Lie back.”

Despite not being a captain in a long time, Nijimura still had an air about him that commanded respect and obedience. Akashi felt compelled to do what Nijimura asked, just like he had those many years ago.  
  
Nijimura climbed back on top of Akashi, this time rotating his body so that his semi erect cock dangled over Akashi’s face. He grasped onto Akashi’s own semi erect cock, sliding his hand over it.

“Open up,” he commanded, before slipping his lips over Akashi’s cock while his hands fondled with his balls.

Akashi sucked in air rapidly and Nijimura took that as an invitation to slip his cock inside Akashi’s mouth, moving his hips slightly. Soon Nijimura’s hips thrusted with a little more force, his cock sliding more rapidly into Akashi’s throat. Akashi gripped the sheets, moaning at the feeling of Nijimura’s thick cock sliding down his throat and the feeling of Nijimura’s hands fondling his own balls, an occasional finger probing his ass.

Akashi had never felt so dominated before. A small part of him didn’t like it. Of course not, he was so used to being in charge that this was completely new for him. The rest of him though? Well, he was excited and turned on by what was happening to him. Maybe it was because it was Nijimura? Maybe it was because deep down he was actually a masochist?

He would have laughed at that last thought if his throat weren’t currently occupied. If anyone else tried to do what Nijimura was doing he’d have them on their knees begging for mercy.

No, it was definitely Nijimura.

The feel of Nijimura’s cock and hands became absent, leaving Akashi feeling empty and wishing for more. Those thoughts soon vanished, though, when Nijimura suddenly bent Akashi’s legs, raising his ass up and thrusting inside of him. Akashi cried out at the sudden intrusion. Nijimura leaned forward, changing the angle of his penetration. Akashi gasped, clenching the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white.

“Sorry,” Nijimura huffed above him, his hips rocking as he continued to pound Akashi’s ass, “I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Akashi could only moan Nijimura’s name over and over in response.

Nijimura’s thrusts were quick and hard. There was no doubt he was going to come soon. Having Akashi at his mercy was a huge turn on for him, and the way Akashi repeatedly cried out his name was like a song.

Akashi knew Nijimura was going to release soon. He could tell by the scrunched up look on his face, how his muscles were beginning to tense up, and how his thrusts were becoming less and less rhythmic.

It was time. With a grunt Nijimura orgasmed, still embedded into Akashi’s ass. Akashi held onto him tightly, as Nijimura rode out his orgasm before finally relaxing and slumping onto Akashi’s body, his now limp cock slipping out of Akashi’s ass.

Akashi’s brow furrowed. His own erection was still rock hard and he had yet to release himself. It was quite unfair to leave him without release. He knew there was only one thing to do.

Nijimura felt Akashi maneuver beneath him. Curious, he raised up slightly on his elbows to look down at Akashi.

“What are you doing?”

His questions were answered when he felt Akashi’s hard cock probe his ass and his hands grasp onto his asscheeks.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nijimura groaned as Akashi thrusted into him from below.

“Like hell I was going to let you have all the fun, _Shuuzou_.”


	17. Domestic Anniversary (Riko/Fukui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for a friend!

“A Domestic Anniversary”   
Words: 843

“Riko, I’m home!” Fukui said as he entered his apartment, taking off his shoes.

“Riko?” he called again, when she didn’t respond.

“In the kitchen,” she replied in a disheartened voice.

Fukui raised an eyebrow curiously and went to the kitchen. His mouth dropped open. The place was a disaster, and in the middle of that disaster Riko sat on the floor, covered head to toe in flour, her head hung in shame.

“What happened in here? Are you ok?

“It’s our anniversary,” she said quietly.

“Huh?” Fukui asked, not quite hearing her.

“It’s our anniversary,” she said a little louder. “I wanted to do something special for you, and well. . .you can see how that went.”

Fukui and Riko had been dating for two years, after Riko graduated from Seirin, and had been living together for the past six months. Riko decided to continue her education, working on a major in English and a minor in Physical Therapy while Fukui went straight into the workforce. He worked full time in a public library and worked part time at a recreation center, coaching a girls basketball team. Because of their different schedules, Riko usually got home before Fukui did.

Fukui walked over to Riko and knelt down in front of her, brushing her hair out of her face and wiping chocolate off her nose. “Are you ok?”

She huffed, “I’m fine, just frustrated.”

Fukui laughed.

“It’s not funny, Kensuke,” she pouted.

“Come on, it’s a little funny. You’re a complete mess right now.”

Riko couldn’t help but smile. She was a complete mess. Still she was frustrated, though. She honestly wasn’t sure what she did wrong.

“So, what happened?”

“I’m not really sure, to be honest. I put the ingredients in the bowl and turned on the mixer. Then hell broke loose.”

“What were you trying to make anyway?”

“A chocolate souffle cake.”

“Did you follow directions?”

Riko turned her gaze away from him.

“I’ll take that as a no,” he stood up and offered out his hand, “come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I need to clean up the kitchen first.” she replied, taking his hand.

Fukui pulled her up on her feet. “The kitchen can wait. We’re going to go out tonight.”

“You don’t have to do that, Kensuke.”

“And you didn’t have to try and make me a souffle cake, but you did.”

“We can’t afford to go out, tonight. I was going to try and make a meal too,”

“I appreciate the gesture, but you’ve done enough cooking for one day. Besides, I never said we were going somewhere expensive.”

* * *

 

After Riko had cleaned up the two went to a small, local ramen shop.

“This is a lot better than what I wanted to do. Thank you for bringing me here, Kensuke,” Riko smiled, slurping her noodles.

“What were you going to make, besides that cake?”

“Curry.”

He raised an eyebrow, swallowing a bite of pork. “Curry, huh? I heard you tried to make curry for those Seirin boys. Didn’t turn out so well.”

She pouted. “That was a long time ago. I thought I could do a better job this time. I guess I’m not meant for cooking, huh?”

“Well, yeah.”

She punched him playfully in the arm. “You could at least say something like ‘You’ll get better with practice’ or similar.”

“Well then I’d be lying,” he leaned across the table and kissed her. “But I do appreciate you trying. You didn’t have to do anything for me, so thank you.”

He then stole a piece of pork from her own ramen bowl and grinned as he ate it.

“Uh, excuse you? You have plenty of food in front of you.”

“I’m still growing, I need all the food I can get.”

Riko laughed. “Don’t fool yourself, Kensuke. You and I both know you’re not going to be any taller than you are now.”

This time Fukui pouted. Riko tapped him on the nose. “If you can poke fun at my cooking abilities, then I can poke fun at your height.”

He leaned across the table and kissed her again. “I guess you’re right. You about done? The night is still young.”

“I am, but I think I’d rather go back home. We can watch a movie?”

“Ok.”

* * *

 

Riko fell asleep halfway through the movie. Her head was in Fukui’s lap, and he slowly ran his fingers through her hair.

_She’s so cute._

He smiled as he watched her sleep. He would’ve never thought they’d get together when they were both in high, school, especially considering the distance between their schools. But once high school ended, the two ran into each other more often, got to know each other, and fell in love.

They had their quirks, sure, but it was their differences that made them love each other even more.

_Speaking of quirks._

Fukui turned his head to look into the kitchen. It was still a complete disaster.

Riko shifted slightly and he smiled slightly at her.

But it was a disaster that could wait.

 

 


	18. Bound (NSFW AkaMomo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi finds out Akashi has a kink.

Pairing: AkaMomo (NSFW, light bondage)  
Words: 1065

Her hands were locked behind her as the handcuffs clicked into place and a blindfold was tied around her head, obscuring her vision. Momoi bit her lip, waiting.

“You seem nervous,” a voice whispered in her ear.

“I mean. . .this is very different than what I’m used to.”

“Just relax, I’ll take care of everything,” the voice said again.

They grabbed her by the shoulder and stood her up, leading her forward a bit, then sat her back down. Momoi realized when they did, she ended up in their lap. Their erection rubbed against her naked folds, and their hands squeezed at her hips.

“Aka-”

He interrupted her with a kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth and rubbing against her own. She moaned, jerking. Her body already struggling with her bonds.

Akashi pulled away. “Like I said, just relax. I’ll take care of everything.”

Momoi could only nod.

Akashi kissed her quickly on the lips once again before moving down to her throat, sucking at it greedily, and moving across her collarbone, leaving a trail in his wake. His hands grasped at her hips, slowly massaging them, and moving upward to her waist. His fingers ghosted across her rib cage tickling her, before finally grasping onto her breasts.

Momoi jerked her body again, rubbing herself against his cock. Her hands balled into fists behind her and her breath hitched in her throat.

This wasn’t the first time she and Akashi had had sex. They had done it many times before. The relationship between the two became a very casual “friends with benefits” post Vorpal Swords vs Jabberwock. Neither one of them really planned it either, it just sort of. . .happened. It worked out great for both of them. Neither one was really looking for a romantic relationship, but both had been curious about discovering the pleasures of the flesh. They were already good friends so the addition of also getting to fuck one another was a definite bonus.

Momoi didn’t expect for Akashi to be so _kinky_ though. After one of their past escapades he told her he wanted to try bondage.

“Just handcuffs and a blindfold for now,” he said.

Momoi had asked him who would be the one in bondage. The small smile on his face told her the answer.

So, here they were. Momoi could see why bondage play intrigued Akashi. It allowed him to be in complete control. All Momoi could do was sit there.

Akashi laughed against her skin as she jerked against him again.

“You’re just itching to touch me, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathed.

He merely hummed in response and Momoi felt his tongue rub against one of her nipples. His lips closed around the hardened bud and he sucked gently. Momoi let out a gasp when she felt him bite down on her nipple.

“Sorry,” he said, with a full mouth. His tongue lapped over her nipple soothingly once before releasing it from his mouth. Then he switched to the other breast to give it the same treatment.

Meanwhile Momoi’s mind was fogged. She wanted nothing more than to touch Akashi, but she couldn’t and it was driving her wild. The only thing she could do was grind against him and have her very aroused sex rub against his own.

She felt Akashi squeeze her hips.

“If you keep that up I’ll end up coming before we even get to the good part.”

“Well hurry up and fuck me.”

He laughed. “Who knew you could be so impatient?”

“The next time we do this _you_ be the one in bondage, and then you can talk to me about impatience.”

“Just hold on a little bit longer. Besides, I need to put on a condom anyway.”

“Forget the condom.”

“Are you sure? You do realize the conequences that-”

“Akashi, if you don’t shut up and fuck me I’ll-”

Akashi suddenly shifted and with a thrust he was inside her.

“You’ll what?” he asked, his breath tickling her ear.

Momoi had no response other than a moan. She moved against him feeling every inch of him inside her. Raw sex felt a hell of a lot better than sex with a condom. Akashi did nothing though as Momoi moved against him. He just sat there.

Momoi stopped, and whined, “ _Akashi_.”

“Yes?” he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“This isn’t fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

“I’m doing all the work.”

“Oh? You wanted me to do something?”

He was teasing her. Momoi knew he was smiling. She wished she could see it. He had such a nice smile.

“Please stop teasing me and fuck me.”

“Well since you asked so nicely.”

His own hips started rocking and Momoi breathed out what sounded like “thank you” and matched her rocking to his.

Their skin slapped as Momoi bounced on top of Akashi. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy, soft mewls escaping her lips. Akashi panted hard and heavy, brows furrowed and eyes closed, his fingers digging into her hips.

“ _Akashi_ ,” she panted. “ _Akashi, Akashi, Akashi._ ”

Momoi felt his hot lips on hers. She leaned into the kiss, wanting to feel more of him. Their tongues rubbed against each other feverishly, and the harder Momoi grinded against Akashi, the harder his fingers pressed into her hips, likely leaving finger shaped bruises on her skin.

The kiss broke, followed by gulps of air.

“Fuck,” Akashi groaned, resting his head against Momoi’s breasts.

She tightened around him, shaky breaths coming out in gasps as she felt him release inside her.

They were both exhausted, covered in sweat. Momoi’s arms were starting to hurt from being behind her back for so long. Akashi must have read her mind because a light clinking sound came to her ears, and her hands were free. The blindfold soon followed.

She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. She saw Akashi, a tired and satisfied smile on his face. She gave a tired smile in return.

Akashi brushed Momoi’s hair out of her face, his fingers lingering against her cheek.

“Well?” he asked.

Well?” she mimicked.

“What do you think, about light bondage? You _sounded_ like you enjoyed yourself.”

“Hmm, it was nice, a little frustrating not being able to touch you.”

He smirked. “I could tell.”

“You're such a tease. Maybe next time you can be in bondage?”

Akashi just shrugged. “We’ll see.”

 

 


	19. Internet Buds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Aomine used to be online friends a long time ago. Never finding out the other's name, they moved on. Several years later they discover each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For KNB Discord Team Battle. Go Nacho Cheese!!!

Lifestyle AU: Internet  
AoKaga Centric.  
Words: 794  
For kyhagamis! Happy Birthday, Friend!

* * *

 

Young Kagami, age nine, bolted to the family computer room as soon as he finished eating dinner. It was Saturday evening, 8:00pm. If his calculations were correct, it was 1:00pm the following Sunday in Japan where his friend lived.

“Woah, where are you going in such a hurry?” His dad asked.

“My friend from Japan should be online right now, I’m gonna log on and chat with him.”

“Oh no, you’re going to do the dishes first,” his dad ordered.

Kagami whined. “But _daaaad_!”

“You know the rules, Taiga.”

His dad’s voice was firm.

“What if he’s already logged off by the time I’m done?”

“Taiga,” Kagami senior warned.

Kagami pouted as he trudged to the kitchen.

“You can get on the computer when you’ve finished cleaning up,” his dad called.

Kagami began to wash quickly, only to slow down when his dad followed with, “Don’t rush. I can tell when you haven’t done a good job.”

Finally after what seemed like forever––it was only 5 minutes––Kagami finished wiping down the counters and went to the computer room. He logged into his favorite chat site and looked to see if his buddy was online. Seconds later the message _CoolBasketball5 in now online_ flashed across the screen.

* * *

 

  
Aomine Daiki , age 9, logged on to his favorite chat site as soon as he finished eating lunch. He smiled as he saw that his favorite chat buddy, Basketball4Ever10, was already online.

He began typing.

CoolBasketball5: Hey, what’s up?

*Basketball4Ever10 is typing*

Basketball4Ever10: Not much, just got finished with dinner. You?”

CoolBasketball5: Just finished with lunch. How did your game go the other day? Did you win?”

*Basketball4Ever10 is typing*

Basketball4Ever10: Well duh, lol. What about you, don’t you have a game coming up?”

CoolBasketball5: Yeah, this Thursday. We’re gonna win, I know it.”

*Basketball4Ever10 is typing*

Basketball4Ever10: You will. Brb, ok?

CoolBasketball5: k

Aomine waited, drumming his fingers against the desk.

* * *

 

Kagami returned to the computer room, a frown on his face. He began typing again.

Basketball4Ever10: Hey, I gotta go. My dad found out I failed my math test so I’m grounded. I can’t get on for a whole week. So I guess I’ll talk to you later. . .”

*CoolBasketball5 is typing*

CoolBasketball5: Oh man, that really sucks :/

Basketball4Ever10: Let me know how your game goes, ok?”

*CoolBasketball5 is typing*

CoolBasketball5: I will. See you.

Basketball4Ever10: ttyl :/

And then Kagami signed off and trudged to his room.

* * *

 

  
After Kagami wa no longer grounded, the two talked some more. He learned that his online friend’s team had won their game. He wasn’t surprised. They continued to talk for months, then years, both of them reaching middle school. Their conversations became less and less frequent. Both of them were busy with school, and Kagami learned that Aomine was a part of one of the most prestigious basketball teams in Japan.

And then their online interactions just. . .stopped. Kagami’s friend, whose real name he never learned, stopped talking to him all together, and Kagami wasn’t able to get online anymore either since he was getting ready to move back to Japan where he was originally from.

He figured he’d never hear from CoolBasketball5 ever again.

* * *

 

*Several Years Later*

“You idiot, the moon doesn't orbit around us,” Aomine insulted.

“Who are you calling an idiot, dumbass? Of course it does!” Kagami argued back.

Aomine looked around at his friends. “He’s wrong, right?”

The rest of the GOM shook their heads.

“He’s right, Aominecchi.”

“See?” Kagami gloated, a smug look on his face.

“Wipe that look off your face you’re still a dumbass.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“That’s enough, you two,” Akashi scolded looking between the two of them.

“CoolBasketball5 would have never called me an idiot. . .” Kagami mumbled under his breath.

Aomine raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Kagami shrugged. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Yes you did, I heard you.”

“Well if you heard me then what did I say, hmm?” Kagami challenged.

“You said something about CoolBasketball5.”

“He was an online friend of mine a long time ago, and a lot cooler than you.”

Kagami smirked, but the reaction Aomine gave him wasn’t what he expected. Aomine looked utterly shocked, as if he knew something Kagami didn’t.

“Why are you looking at me that way?” He asked, slightly uncomfortable.

“You’re not Basketball4Ever10, are you?”

Kagami was colored shocked as well. “How do you know that?”

“I’m CoolBasketball5!”

There was a brief moment of silence while Kagami processed the information. After a couple of long seconds he stood up abruptly.

“What?!”

* * *

 

Midorima leaned over to Kuroko, whispering. “Do you have any idea what they’re talking about?”

“Not a clue,” Kuroko replied. “But I am for sure going to use CoolBasketball5 and Basketball4Ever10 against them for the rest of their lives.”


	20. Long Time No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of being apart the gang is together once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the KNB Discord team battle. Go Team Nacho!

Lifestyle: Occupational (future setting)  
GOM(Momoi Included)+Kagami Centric  
Words: 1116  
Inspired by a commission I received!

  
They hadn’t seen each other in years. A sad fact, but with the way life worked that’s how things were. They kept in contact when they could, but even that dwindled down to the rare text that consisted of maybe five words. It’s not that they didn't want to talk, either. They were just so damn busy. Momoi had become business partners with Riko and the two of them opened up a training facility. Kise started his own makeup company on top of his ongoing modeling work. Aomine became a policeman and Kagami became a fireman in the states. Kuroko became a teacher, Midorima a doctor, Murasakibara a pastry chef, and Akashi became a lawyer. Akashi also became a professional shogi player but he didn’t really consider that a _job_.

Whether it was fate, sheer luck, or something else entirely, the eight of them ran into each other again during a hot summer day at the 2020 Olympic Games in Tokyo.

“Ehh?! What are you all doing here?” Kise asked, an excited grin on his face.

“We’re here to watch the Olympics you dolt, same as you,” Aomine replied, hitting the back of Kise’s head.

“How’s America, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked.

“Loud, as always. How’s wrangling kids?”

Kuroko shrugged. “It’s not bad, about the same as wrangling Aomine.”

“Still a smart ass after all these years, huh, Tetsu?” Aomine asked with a wry grin.

Kuroko just gave a small smile in response.

“I hear your business with Riko is doing well, Momoi. That’s great,” Akashi smiled kindly.

“And I hear you’ve won your fair share of case.”

Akashi shrugged. “Piece of cake."

“So, _Doctor_ Midorima, how about you buy us all a drink tonight?” Aomine asked, draping an arm across Midorima’s shoulder.

Midorima shrugged him off and scoffed. “As if, nanodayo.”

“Pastry business going ok, Murasakibara?” Kagami asked.

Murasakibara shrugged. “Not bad, I came up with a new recipe last night. I’m gonna do a trial run on Monday and see what the customers think.”

“Aomine made a good point about drinks. Why don’t we all go out tonight?” Akashi suggest.

“Oh, let’s go to a Karaoke bar! WE haven’t done that in ages,” Momoi said excitedly.

“I kinda want to go to the beach,” Kise commented.

“We could do both?” Kuroko shrugged.

Everyone turned to look at Midorima, who was the most likely out of all of them to not want to go because it would either A) be too late, or B) would rather do something more quiet.

He sighed. “If I must. But I’m not paying for anyone’s drink.”

* * *

 

  
A room full of drunk people singing was, what anyone would expect, a riot. Kuroko could sing beautifully but after three drinks in he was already resting his head against Murasakibara’s chest, sleeping. Being the lightweight that he was, no one was surprised. Kagami and Aomine both could hold their liquor, but everyone knew that they had had too much when they were starting to slur the words of the songs they were singing. Akashi, too, could hold his liquor. His giveaway to being tipsy, if not full on drunk was the fact that he became a lot more flirtatious and physical while still being his usual suave and elegant self. Kise was a definite lightweight but no one could really tell since his drunk self acted exactly the same as his sober self. Murasakibara never got drunk so it was hard to figure out how he acted after a few drinks, and the same with Momoi. Either that, or the two were just really good at hiding they were drunk. Midorima was the only sober one in the group, not really being much of a drinker in the first place.

“Are you all sure you want to go to the beach? You’re all pretty buzzed,” he commented, taking a look at his watch.

“Oh yeah, the beach! Thanks for the reminder, Midorimacchi!” Kise grinned.

Midorima mumbled under his breath. “Damn it.”

* * *

 

  
The scene at the beach was a picture perfect moment. With hardly anyone else out at that hour, the group had the sandy shore basically to themselves. Aomine had picked Momoi up and draped her across his shoulder running towards the ocean, cackling. Kagami followed behind with a worried look on his face. Midorima and Akashi were debating about . . .something. No one really knew what. Murasakibara was sitting on an abandoned chair, munching on a bag of chips that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Kuroko was behind him, trying to sneak a few chips of his own. _Trying_ being the key word.

“Don’t even think about it, Kurochin. You might be able to use your misdirection on the court but it’s powerless against me when it comes to my food.”

Kuroko was still for a moment, then he quickly took a few chips, stuffed them in his mouth and ran. Murasakibara was right behind him and caught up quickly. He picked up Kuroko like he was nothing and marched straight to the ocean, where Aomine, Kagami, and Momoi were playing in the water. Murasakibara tossed him in and turned back around without so much as a second glance. He did have a small smile on his face, though . Kise, who had been watching the entire time, was rolling on the sand with laughter.

* * *

  
Exhausted from their night out, the eight of them decided it was best to head in for the night. Some of them would be sleeping in their homes, since the lived in the area, while others would be spending the night in hotel rooms the rented. Either way, they each had to walk to the station to get where they needed to be. On the way, they passed by an old streetball court.

“Why don’t we play? We’re already out for the night. It’ll be like old times,” Kagami suggested.

Of course, they all agreed.

Kagami, Akashi, Momoi and Midorima made up one team. Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara made up the other. The game was close, and when the tie they achieved wouldn't break, they decided to call it quits. Normally it was either win or nothing when it came to their group, but in that particular moment, none of them cared. It might have been because it was so late and they all were wanting to go to bed. Or maybe (and probably more likely) it was because spending time with each other after all this time was more important to them than winning a simple streetball match.

“Next time let’s not wait so long to meet up with each other, alright?” Kagami suggested as each of them parted ways.

A chorus of agreement and smiling faces followed.


	21. Mirror Mirror (Akashi Centric Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror-verse exists. Akashi can attest to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For KNB Discord team battle. Go Team Nacho!

Swap: Body (Mirror-verse)  
Words: 899  
Akashi Centric

People had theorized over the possibility of a mirror-verse for decades. The concept of “another you” that lurked behind the glass was an idea people played with either ironically or unironically. The ironic far outweighed the unironic and the majority of society concluded that while the idea of a mirror-verse was intriguing, it wasn’t likely. Akashi Seijuurou was one of the few that attested otherwise. Because he lived it.

Akashi had began to notice strange things with his reflection not long after his mother passed. He thought it was just a trick of the light when he was a child, and paid it no heed. When he got older, he realized that light couldn’t make his reflection smile when he wasn't. He realized it couldn't change his eye color. He realized light couldn't make his reflection speak.

“Who are you?” He demand one evening. He was quiet in his order but his tone was harsh.

The reflection just smiled, a stark contrast to Akashi’s frown.

“Well that’s a stupid question. I’m _you_.”

Akashi shook his head in disbelief. His own motions disproved him since once again, the reflection’s movements didn’t match his.

“If you’re me then why do you look so different?”

“You’re right, I should clarify. I’m you, but better.”

Akashi scoffed, offended by the reflection’s statement.

“Seems like I hit a bit of a nerve there, huh? You’re pretty prideful, aren't you?”

“Well if you’re claiming to be me then you would know, wouldn’t you?” Akashi replied challengingly.

The reflection raised a brow in amusement. “I suppose so.”

“So are you stuck in there?” He asked curiously.

“Unfortunately. That is until someone lets me out. Would you like to volunteer?”

“It’s not volunteering if you’re suggesting me to do it. Regardless the answer is no.”

“No? Are you sure you don’t want to see what’s on the other side of the glass? It’s nice over here.”

“If it’s so nice then why are you so eager to get out?”

“Well you know what they say. Too much of a good thing. . .”

Akashi squinted at the mirror, eyeing whoever it was beyond the glass with suspicion. There was just something about this doppelgänger of his that he didn’t quite trust. He set him on edge. An experience than made Akashi very uncomfortable since nothing ever set him on edge.

“As persuasive as you are, I’m going to be late for school.”

Without waiting for a response, Akashi left. The reflection watched. He knew that Akashi would slip up eventually. Any time Akashi looked in the mirror he would be there.

* * *

 

  
Practice was tough, that much was evident as Akashi breathed heavily even after getting out of the shower. The fogged up mirror was hard to see through, but he knew his doppelgänger was there.

“You look terrible,” his reflection grinned.

“Shut up. I’d like to see you do these drills every day.”

“Well if you let me out I could.”

“Not gonna happen.”

The reflection just shrugged. “For now.”

Akashi glared at him. “Are you threatening me?”

The reflection looked at him in mock surprise. “Threatening? Why would I do that?”

“Listen, you. I don’t know what your game is, but I’ve worked hard to get where I’m at and I’m not going to let some sly doppelgänger ruin that for me.”

“You say ruin, I say improve.”

“Akashi?” another voice entered the showers.

“What is it, Kuroko?” Akashi said as his teammate entered. He noticed when he spoke that his reflection matched his movements. That was common. Only when the two were alone would the doppelgänger actually reveal he was a doppelgänger.

“I thought I heard you talking to someone. . .”

Akashi shook his head. “Nope, must have been your imagination.”

Kuroko eyed him suspiciously, watching for the slightest change in Akashi’s demeanour to catch if he was lying. Luckily for Akashi, he was good at masking what went on beneath the surface.

“Well we’d better hurry up. Wouldn’t want to be late for class.”

“You’re right. You go on without me, I'll catch up.”

Kuroko studied him once more then turned around and walked out. Akashi heaved out a sigh, and rested his head against the glass. A big mistake.

The air suffocated him and his vision went black. The experience only lasted for a second but it felt like eternity. His mind swirled as he tried to make sense of what just happened. And then it hit him.

He looked around him in a panic. All around it was blank, white, and empty, save for the mirror in front of him. His doppelgänger stood where he was once, an amused grin on his face.

“What the hell did you just do?” Akashi asked, his voice cracking.

“Me? I didn’t do anything, you’re the one who touched the glass. Shouldn’t have let your guard down, huh?”

“Let me out! You don’t belong out there!”

The doppelgänger laughed. “Like hell. Your friends will have to get used to the new you because I'm not going anywhere.”

Akashi hit his side of the mirror and it cracked, but it did nothing else. He was still stuck in the mirror-verse. “You’re not me!”

The cracked mirror only added to the distorted grin on his doppelgänger’s face. “Tough luck.”

Akashi’s shouts fell on deaf ears as the doppelgänger walked away, Akashi’s future in his hands.

 


	22. Super Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigou's job as a super dog was to protect humans. A tough job, but one he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For KNB Discord team battle. Go Team Nacho!

Fantasy: Superhero  
Words: 850  
Nigou Centric.

Being a superhero dog was tough. No one ever appreciated the work and to humans, a superhero dog was just like any other dog. Despite their lack of recognition as Protectors of Humans, superhero dogs still loved what they did. Nigou was one of those dogs.

It was thanks to his telepathy that Kuroko came across him in the first place. He called to him as his human’s team exited the restaurant on that fateful day. The connection was instantaneous. He knew it would happen, of course.

Kuroko didn't know Nigou had telepathically communicated with him. Humans were simple that way. But Nigou knew that Kuroko knew he was special, his human just didn’t understand how.

It had been several months since the two started living together. Without Kuroko even being aware of it, Nigou had already saved him from potential dangers. He used his sonic bark against a horde of nasty squirrels, and his super speed chased away nefarious cats.

The two relaxed one evening, enjoying one of their rare days off from games and practices. A knock on the door cause Nigou to perk up, alert.

_Who’s that?_

He sniffed the air. There was a familiar scent.

_It smells like Kagami_!

Nigou wagged his tail excitedly. Kagami was one of his favorite humans. He knew of Kagami’s past with dogs, so he was careful around him, even scolding his own human when Kuroko took his teasing too far.

Nigou’s tail stopped wagging when he sensed another smell. The answer to the mysterious scent was revealed when Kagami entered Kuroko’s home, a black cat in his arms.

_A cat? A CAT?!_

He growled and Kuroko scolded. “Nigou, stop that! It’s just Kagami.”

Kagami grinned sheepishly. “He’s probably upset at the cat.” He placed the intruder on the floor and scratched Nigou behind the ears. “I’m sorry boy, I like you just fine, but dogs still make me nervous. Cats put me at ease.”

Nigou wanted to warn him but how could he? Humans couldn’t understand dogs. Now Kagami was under the control of a cat. A cat’s main superpower was mind control. They used their purring to interfere with humans cognitive decision making. Once a cat had control of a human it was hard to break the human free.

_What am I going to do?_

Nigou wanted to save Kagami from the mind control he was under, but at what cost? Would saving him ruin their relationship? Kagami had just gotten used to Nigou, so he didn’t want to ruin that.

_But what type of super dog am I if I can’t defeat a simple cat?_

He gave a huff and flopped on the floor, glaring at the cat that curled at Kagami’s feet. The cat slept. Or at least it was acting like it.

Kuroko patted Nigou on the head. “What’s wrong, boy?”

Nigou whined in response.

_Our favorite human is being mind controlled by a cat, that’s what's wrong!_

“Poor guy probably feels like I’ve betrayed him.” Kagami replied.

_No, I know it’s not your fault. It’s the cat’s!_

The cat stood up and stretched, opening its mouth wide in a yawn. Suddenly, without warning, the cat began to chase its own tail. Nigou cocked his head to the side, confused. The humans in the room snorted with laughter.

_Is this a new power I’ve never seen? What is it doing?_

“Man, I love it when she does that,” Kagami said with a smile, wiping away a tear.

“Nigou seems interested in what she was doing, too.” Kuroko commented.

“Come here, Hikari,” Kagami said, patting his chest.

The cat, Hikari, jumped up and rubbed its head against Kagami’s cheek, meowing excessively.

“Yes, yes,” Kagami replied back, as if he could understand what the cat was saying.

Nigou had never seen such an interaction between a human and a cat before. Cats used their mind control powers to make human shower them with affection, but the affection humans gave cats was never reciprocated by the cats themselves. With Hikari, however, things were different. The black cat was showing affection! Willingly!

_Maybe this cat isn’t evil after all?_

Nigou waited, wanted to make sure it was ok to let his guard down.

“Ok, Hikari, that's enough, shoo.” Kagami said, waving her off.

_This is it. If that cat doesn’t follow orders from its human, and Kagami continues to give it affection, I’ll rescue him from its mind control. It might ruin our relationship, but at least he’ll be saved._

The cat, however, hopped off Kagami’s lap and curled back up on the floor. Nigou gave a relieved sigh. He didn't have to use his powers. His humans were safe. He would continue to keep a watchful eye on the cat, though. It was good for now, but there was no telling with cats what they would do.

Being a superhero dog was tough. It was hard work, the rewards were scarce, and the recognition nearly non existent. But Nigou loved it. He loved protecting his humans, and he would continue to do so for the rest of his life.


	23. Wedding Night (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For KNB Discord team battle. Go Team Nacho!  
> And Happy Birthday Rikan!!

Lifestyle: Domestic (NSFW)  
Words: 431  
Fukui/Riko Centric  
Happy Birthday Rikan!!!

  
Fukui’s hands were all over her, running up and down her body as he stripped of the many layers of her wedding dressing. Riko whimpered, both at the pleasure he gave in touching all the right spots and in frustration over how long it took to take off the dress.

Fukui seemed to be having the same frustration as Riko was as he grunted in annoyance while fumbling with the criss-cross ribbon of the corset. “Damn thing! Why the hell does it have to be so complicated?”

“Just rip it, Kensuke. I’m never gonna wear it again.”

Riko smiled up at him, and Fukui couldn’t help but smile back.

He couldn’t believe it. They were married. Like, actually married. The moments leading up to where they were in the bedroom had been a completely blur. He didn’t even remember what the officiator said. All he could remember was being in complete awe over how beautiful Riko looked.

He rested his forehead against her own and gave a contented sigh.

“What is it?” She asked, placing her hand on the back of his head.

“I’m just, a really lucky guy.”

He then kissed her. Softly, but deeply, expressing all of his love in one kiss. “I love you, Riko.”

Happy tears, came to Riko’s eyes. “I love you too, Kensuke.”

When their clothes finally came off, their love making was slow, gentle. Fukui’s hands fit perfectly over her breasts and he massaged them gently, rubbing his thumbs lightly over her hardening nipples. Her nails trailed softly over his back while her lips ghosted kisses over his naked chest. When he finally penetrated, Riko grasp tightly at the sheets. She felt full.

“Are you ok?” He asked, keeping still.

“Yes,” she replied in a breathy voice. “You’re just. . .big.”

Fukui grinned proudly at her assessment, slowly moving his hips and sliding his length in and out of her. His name fell from her lips like rain, motivating him to pick up his pace ever so slightly.

When they were both about to reach their peaks, Riko pulled him down for a kiss, running her hands all over his strong back. Waves of pleasure washed over her as her walls tightened around him. She felt him swell, then relax, releasing himself. A couple of thrusts later and they were both spent. He slumped on top of her, breathing heavily.

“So,” he asked between breaths, “do you think you could get used to this from now on?”

She kissed him softly on the cheek and gave him a tired smile. “Does that answer your question?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shortest drabbles I've done, but I really liked how it came out!


	24. I Dare You (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete PWP. Mayuzumi and Hayama have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For KNB Discord Team Battle! Go Team Nacho!  
> Happy Birthday kyun!!!

Lifestyle: College (NSFW)  
Words: 867  
HayaMayu Centric (with slight NijiAka)  
Happy Birthday kyun!!!!!

It started out as a simple dare. How they ended up in their current situation was truly baffling to Mayuzumi, but here he was. . .getting fucked. . .by Hayama. Hayama proved to be fast both on and off the court as he pounded into Mayuzumi with piston precision, humping him into oblivion.

“ _Fuck_!” Mayuzumi cursed under his breath.

“Language, Senpai,” Hayama teased.

“Shut the hell up, I can curse however much I want. Especially since you’re pounding my ass like some sex crazed lunatic.”

Hayama laughed above him. “If I recall correctly, you’re the one who said, and I quote, ‘I dare you to fuck me until I can’t walk straight,’ right?”

Mayuzumi grunted, gripping the bedsheets tightly. “I was being sarcastic.”

“ _Right_.”

Hayama was right, Mayuzumi _had_ dared him. Before that, though, it was a simpler dare. The old Rakuzan team had gotten back together for an impromptu vacation at an island resort and got bored staying at the hotel so they decided to play a childish game of truth or dare.

“I dare you to kiss me,” Mayuzumi had said.

He wasn’t being _completely_ serious when he had dared Hayama, but he’d also be lying if he said he didn't want it to happen. Why he liked the guy was something only the divine new, because Mayuzumi certainly didn’t understand. The guy was far too bubbly, didn’t understand the concept of personal space, and was loud. Despite all this, he was endearing in his own weird and special way. He brightened up the room when he walked in, and the guy was so goofy (intentionally or otherwise) that Mayuzumi couldn’t help but crack a smile on occasion.

So yes, Mayuzumi _did_ want to find out how Hayama kissed. Would it be full of energy like every part of him? Or would Hayama surprise him and be more gentle?

The kiss definitely wasn’t gentle. In fact, going by their current state of affair, Hayama was anything but. After the initial dare, Hayama and Mayuzumi continued their little game in the comforts of their shared hotel room. A bit of teasing and flirting led them both to where they were, currently.

“How are you holding up?” Hayama asked, gripping tightly to Mayuzumi’s hips.

Mayuzumi snorted. “Seriously?”

“Well, I mean, are you enjoying yourself?”

There was uncertainty in Hayama’s voice as he asked, and his thrusts slowed down a bit.

“Do you hear me complaining?”

“I mean, you complain a lot, so. . .”

“I got a lot to bitch about.”

Hayama stopped. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop if you want.”

“For crying out loud, just fuck me.”

“But-”

“Fuck. Me.” Mayuzumi emphasized the words through gritted teeth.

Hayama didn’t have to be told twice as he started pounding into Mayuzumi once again. A satisfied grin cracked across Mayuzumi’s face. He definitely wasn’t going to say he was enjoying himself, but he was.

“So you _are_ enjoying yourself?” Hayama asked, clearly reading Mayuzumi’s mind.

“Nope.”

Mayuzumi suddenly heard the low hum of a vibrator.

“What the devil is that?” He asked, trying to turn his body to see what Hayama had procured out of thin air.

“Uh, well, I thought maybe we could liven things up a bit?” Hayama laughed a little.

“Liven things up, huh? Where did that come from anyway? Do you just carry that thing around at all times?”

The silence coming from Hayama was enough of an answer for Mayuzumi.

“Whatever, use it if you want, I don’t care.”

Mayuzumi felt the vibrator come in contact with his erection and he jolted.

“Son of a-”

He couldn’t even finish his expletive as he took in a sharp intake of breath.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, FUCK_.

Hayama was going to be the death of him. He was going to die from too much stimulation and it was going to be all Hayama’s fault. He’d better take responsibility for his actions.

Mayuzumi closed his eyes, the sound of grunts, slapping skin, and the low hum of the vibrator seeming to intensify as he did so. This felt. . .So. . .Damn. . .Good. His brain was becoming mush. All he wanted to do was have sweet release. All he wanted _Hayama_ to do was come. He wanted to feel his hot semen breed him. It was embarrassing, really, feeling the way he did. But he had already come this far so why not?

“Senpai, I’m going to-”

“Thank god,” Mayuzumi said, interrupting him. “Hurry up before I go crazy.”

* * *

 

  
“They sure sound like they’re having a good time, huh?” Nijimura said while he and Akashi stayed in the room next to Mayuzumi and Hayama.

Nijimura had “conveniently” also gone to the same resort as the old Rakuzan team. He also, “conveniently” got to share a room with Akashi. The others weren’t foolish, they knew Akashi had invited him.

Nijimura groaned, running his fingers through Akashi’s hair while Akashi lay in front of him, sucking Nijimura’s cock.

Akashi pulled away, grasping onto Nijimura’s cock with his hands and lowering his head so his lips were in line with Nijimura’s balls. He gave his old captain a coy smile.

"Indeed,” he replied, taking a ballsack into his mouth and sucking hard.

Nijimura's cursed under his breath.

 


	25. Pleasant Nightmares, Miss Momoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For KNB discord team battle! Go team nacho!!

Mindfuck: Survival   
Words: 1431  
Momoi Centric

Pleasant Nightmares, Miss Momoi

Miss Momoi shivered as the cool wind stung at her cheeks, her dress flowing in the breeze, and her hair whipping her face as she ran through the giant maze of a garden, the walls obstructed by ivy, trying to find her way out. Her feet had become cold, and wet, for she had broken her cheap four inch heels a few yards back and was now running barefoot on the soft dewy grass, away from the something, or _someone_ , that pursued her. Turning corners here and there, Miss Momoi's fear grew every time she had to decide during that split second whether or not to go left, right, or forward.

He casually followed behind, smiling coyly as he heard her panicked breathing and the soft patter of her running footsteps. He began to whistle as he twirled one of her lost heels on his finger. He was actually having fun. It was like they were playing a game of cat and mouse, a game of tag, and he was "it."

He had played with Miss Momoi before, and was always "it." He didn't mind though, he liked to chase things. There was no need to rush; it was only a matter of time until she met a dead end and then he'd have her cornered. Soon, his moment would arrive.

Miss Momoi looked around in a panic; she had met a dead end. So many times she'd visited the garden, admiring its beauty, but tonight she felt as if it were mocking her—the wind, flowers, vines, and trees laughing at her pitiful attempt to climb over the wall.

The wind had made her long, pink hair become a tangled mess, and tears were beginning to cloud her equally pink eyes, making it difficult to see.  _Stay calm_ , she thought repeatedly, trying to relax. Her attempt was futile when it began raining, making the wall slick and more difficult to grip than before. Miss Momoi sobbed.

_Silly girl,_  he thought, smirking as she tried scrambling over the wall, and failing. He was beginning to get giddy. He thought this was fun, the game they were playing. It made it all the more thrilling to watch her scramble about like a headless chicken. He knew that this was the moment. His time had come. He figured he might as well make his grand entrance. A situation like this deserved one after all.

Miss Momoi began to whimper, both in fright and in pain. Her dress was stained and ripped now, which made the biting wind send even more shivers down her spine. A rustle behind her caused her to turn around abruptly, and a lurking shadow made her throat turn dry, her vocal chords becoming dormant when she needed them most.

She tried climbing over the wall again, getting cuts and bruises all over her face, arms, and legs. She was beyond terrified now. Not only because she couldn't find a means of escape, but because she knew why he was following her. She knew what he wanted.

He began to laugh as he saw her try to scramble over the wall again. He couldn't help it, she looked so…pathetic. The way she believed that she could get over the wall, despite her many previous failed attempts, reminded him of what people did with an empty refrigerator. Someone would open the fridge and find that it was scarce, or that there wasn't anything in there they wanted. They would close it, and then come back a few minutes later in the hopes that some food fairy had magically added food to the fridge, only to be disappointed every time.

He heard Miss Momoi whine as she was met with disappointment after disappointment. She amused him, Miss Momoi did, and he was grateful for the show she was putting on before dinner.

Miss Momoi cringed at the laughter, which was melodic and laced with venom. It made her blood run cold. She couldn't recall how many times she had heard that laugh before, or how many times she had woken up screaming as the laugh haunted her dreams, turning them into nightmares.

She knew he enjoyed it, giving her nightmares. It was his own sick and twisted pleasure, knowing that he was the cause for her screaming, and twisting, and sobbing in her bed, as she was consumed by the horrors of the night.

He emerged from the shadows and cocked his head to one side as he studied Miss Momoi. She had changed considerably from the first time he had met her, and a malicious smile spread across his features because he knew he was the cause for the change. When he had first met Miss Momoi she was lively and cheerful. Her cheeks always had a rosy radiance and her eyes would sparkle and shine. She would laugh about the tiniest things, and always had an optimistic attitude. Those types of people were his favorite because they were the most fun to break.

Now… now Miss Momoi no longer had that sparkle and shine in her eyes. They were bloodshot and always wide with apprehension with dark circles around them constantly. Her once rosy radiance had now become sallow, paler than the moon. She was afraid of the silliest little things now, and the slightest noises would make her hair stand on end, or cause her to jump in fright.

He almost felt bad for causing her to become like this. He liked the old Miss Momi. She was a lot more challenging than the new one. But he wasn't complaining: the new Miss Momoi would suffice for him just fine. He had to give her props, the way she still tried to get away from him despite having become weak. Most people would have given up by now, but not Miss Momoi. He thought it was cute.

Miss Momoi stared at him. He was a pretty boy at first glance, with his faded blue jeans and black button up shirt that contrasted against his pale skin. His hair hung just above his eyes as water droplets from the rain would slip down his bangs and onto his awaiting eyelashes.

She remembered when she first met the beautiful boy. He was a transfer student into her school. She had greeted him kindly just like she did with anyone else, and he began to flirt with her. It didn't really surprise Momoi. She wasn't an eye sore, and so having boys flirt with her wasn't old.

The boy always wore sunglasses at school, claiming that he got migraines easily, and Momoi believed him. She believed him until she saw his eyes during an afternoon. Those eyes changed everything the first time she looked at him. They made her do a complete 180°. She no longer thought he was just a normal pretty boy.

His eyes frightened her; they showed what he truly wanted. He wasn't just infatuated with her, he was _obsessed_. He first attacked her on the evening of when she saw his eyes. The boy followed her home and attacked her. Momoi no longer knew what this boy was, but she knew he wasn't human.

Those same eyes held her tonight, just like they had done before. They were blacker than the night, and they seemed to have an infinite depth of mystery and wickedness that pierced her core. What was even more frightening to her was that she couldn't look away, no matter how hard she tried.

His smile was what terrified her most. That terrible smile sent shivers down her spine, and those pearly whites made her squirm. She knew he enjoyed it, and she hated it when his smile grew, because she knew he was toying with her. It made her sick, the way he enjoyed this. She thought he was a monster. No. Monster didn't even come close. In fact, it seemed too nice, and Miss Momoi knew he was far from nice.

He stared at her for a bit longer. This was his favorite part of the game. The part where he'd have Miss Momoi cornered and watch with delight as she writhed under his gaze. He laughed again as Miss Momoi tried one last time to scale the wall in her attempt to avoid the inevitable. And then Miss Momoi screamed.

Moments later he emerged from the garden, licking his red-stain fingers. He could hear Miss Momoi's sobs fade into the distance and another malicious smile spread across his features.

"Pleasant nightmares, Miss Momoi."

And his laughter echoed in the darkness.


	26. Switch (AoMomo centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Momoi switch bodies. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For KNB Discord team battle. Go Nacho!

Swap: Body/Gender   
AoMomo centric  
Words: 1373

Aomine awoke, his chest feeling heavy.

_Why-_

He noticed something brushing against his nose and with a puff of breath, blew it away, only to feel whatever it was fall back into its original place. When he used his hands to brush it out of his face instead, he realized something was amiss. He felt hair, and he knew for a fact his hair wasn’t long enough to brush against his nose.

Before he could investigate what exactly was going on, his bedroom door burst open followed by, “Dai-chan, what the hell did you do?!” in a panicked shout.

Only one person called him “Dai-chan,” but Momoi definitely didn’t sound like. . .

He bolt up and dropped his jaw as he saw _himself_ stand in the doorway of his own bedroom. He––or at least his body––stood with his hipped cocked to one side, hand placed on it in a sassy manner, and a scowl on his face.

He pointed at the door, confused. “Why-”

His face paled at the sound that came out if his mouth. It was feminine and definitely sounded more like. . .

He rushed to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. When he saw his reflection he screamed.

* * *

 

  
Momoi wasn’t surprised by Aomine’s reaction in the slightest. She too had shouted in disbelief when she saw her own reflection in the mirror. Or at least, she saw _Aomine’s_ reflection in the mirror. As soon as she did she quickly put on some of her father’s clothes (she knew her usual school uniform definitely wouldn’t work) and rushed to Aomine’s house. She was lucky that his parents went to work before Aomine went to school. She could only imagine how confused they would be seeing their son walk inside when he was still asleep in his bedroom.

“ _Satsuki_?”

It was _her_ voice she heard, but seeing her own body standing in front of her as she turned around was still an odd thing to see.

“Dai-chan, what the heck did you do?” She replied back, Aomine’s voice coming out of her mouth.

“Me? How the fuck is any of this my fault?” He snapped back, Momoi’s own voice coming through.

“I don’t know but I need someone to blame! Look at me!”

“Look at you? Look at me! I’ve got boobs, Satsuki. _BOOBS_!”

Aomine grabbed them with his hands to emphasize his point, his expression immediately changing from horror to delight as he gave them a squeeze.

“I have boobs. . .”

Momoi gabbed his hands and pulled them away, blushing. “Hey, don’t touch my body like that! And stop complaining, I have a dick! I don’t know where it’s supposed to go. It’s so. . .ugh.”

Aomine gave Momoi a look, one Momoi knew she gave him all too often considering he was using her face to give it to her.

“Gee, thanks,” he replied sarcastically. “You’d better take good care of him, he needs to be jacked off three times a day.”

Momoi scoffed. “That’s disgusting.”

“You think I’m joking, but I’m not.”

“No, I _know_ you’re not joking. That’s what makes it so gross.”

“Oh please, like you’ve never masturbated before?”

“Not three time a day, I don’t.”

“So you do masturbate, then?”

Momoi would have slapped the smirk Aomine was giving her, had it not been her face he was smirking with.

“This is serious, Dai-chan. What are we going to do?”

Aomine furrowed his brow, thinking. After a moment of silence he perked up.

“I’ve got it!” He said, clapping his hands together. “We should fuck.”

Momoi gaped at him. “What?”

“We should fuck. You can fuck me. Yourself? Whatever. Anyway, I think we should. I wanna know how good I am.”

Momoi ran her hand over her face in exasperation. “I am not going to fuck you, Aomine.”

“Yourself, technically.”

“Whatever! This is serious. I don’t know how long we are going to be like this but we can’t let anyone find out. You cannot act like yourself at school.”

“Wait we’re going?”

“Yes! We can’t skip school. Besides, you’ve missed practice for a month, today is the day you promised to show up. I mayorship will have both our hides if you don’t.”

“Last time I checked I didn’t own a girl’s uniform.”

Momoi tossed her own at him. “Luckily for you, I brought mine. Let me borrow yours.”

Aomine pouted, holding the skirt up. Momoi rolled her eyes.

“Oh, get over yourself. It’s just a piece of clothing.”

“No, it’s not what you think. I’m just annoyed I’ll have to deal with a draft all day.”

Momoi snorted. He wasn’t wrong. The classrooms _were_ usually colder than necessary.

“Get dressed, if we just act like each other, no one will be the wiser.”

“I still think we should have sex.”

“No.”

* * *

 

  
Acting like the other was a lot easier said than done. Aomine found himself admiring his new assets on a frequent basis. Something that annoyed Momoi to no end.

“Will you stop fondling my body like that out in the open?” She whispered at him harshly during class. “People are giving you weird looks. People are giving _me_ weird looks since it’s _my_ body.”

“What, like you’re doing any better acting like me? Now our teachers are going to expect me to be smart since you keep answering the questions correctly in _my_ body.”

“Oh cry me a river. I make you smart for a day while they only thing _you’ve_ succeeded in doing is making it look like I’m some kinky freak.”

“But you are, I’ve seen the type of panties you wear.”

Momoi pursed her lips together in a thin line. “Look, I’ll stop answer questions correctly if you stop fondling my boobs.”

“Is there something you would like to share with the class? Momoi? Aomine?”

“Uh, no, ma’am,” the two of them said in unison.

“Then I suggest you pay attention. Can anyone tell them where we are in the reading?”

“Page 250,” someone answered.

The teacher looked at the two of them and raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

Aomine (as Momoi) hurriedly flipped to the right page and began to read. Meanwhile Momoi (as Aomine) leaned back casually in her seat. The two glanced at each other briefly, telling each other without words to not blow their cover anymore.

* * *

 

Practice was a disaster. It was clear that neither of their abilities had stayed with the body they belonged in. Momoi herself wasn’t bad at basketball. In fact, she was pretty good. But she wasn’t near as good as Aomine. Comparatively, she made him look like a fool on the court. Aomine wasn’t any better, though. He didn’t have a clue on how she did her data-collecting and made it look like she suddenly lost the ability to do intel.

“What’s the matter with you two? You’re acting weird,” Wakamatsu commented, annoyed.

Momoi (as Aomine) shrugged. “Uh, stomach ache?”

Imayoshi tapped his chin, looking back and forth between the two of them pensively.

“Aomine, play me one on one. Two out of three baskets wins.”

Momoi gulped nervously. She knew _Aomine_ could play just fine against Imayoshi, but could _she_?

She played a good game, but ultimately, Imayoshi got the victory. The captain then turned his attention to Aomine, who, of course, was actually Momoi.

“ _You_ play me one on one. Same thing, two out of three wins.”

Aomine won without question. To everyone watching (other than Momoi) it looked like _Momoi_ had won.

“I knew it. How long have you two been switched?” Imayoshi asked, crossing his arms.

Aomine and Momoi looked at each other, then back at their captain.

“Just since this morning,” Aomine (as Momoi) answered.

“Wait, wait, _wait_ ,” Wakamatsu began. “You mean to tell me that _you_ are Aomine” he pointed to Momoi’s body, “and _you_ are Momoi?” He pointed to Aomine’s body.

“Yep,” they both said in unison.

“How?” Sakurai asked.

“No clue. I just woke up and I was in Momoi’s body,” Aomine answered.

Momoi hummed in agreement.

“So any clue how long the two of you will be stuck like this?” Wakamatsu asked.

“Hopefully not long.” Momoi answered.

“I hope so too. We’ve got a game this weekend,” Imayoshi said.

The two of them cursed.


	27. KiyoKuro- Hurt/Comfort/Fluff Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko’s hands were gentle, his touch so delicate against Kiyoshi’s skin it tickled. Kiyoshi’s leg jerked.  
> “Sorry,” Kuroko smiled. “I had no idea you were ticklish here.”  
> “Neither did I. Then again, it might be because your touch is so soft.”   
> Kiyoshi’s hands grasped onto Kuroko’s, his own larger ones enveloping Kuroko’s smaller ones easily.  
> “I’m tired, Kuroko.”  
> “I know,” came Kuroko’s quiet reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission for Kiiyoshi (Sea) over at tumblr!!

 Kiyoshi knew he had already passed his prime. An unfortunate fact considering he was only seventeen. His body just couldn’t take the strain anymore. Despite this knowledge he continued to play. Every practice and every game added more and more unnecessary complications to an already unnecessarily complicated situation. He wasn’t going to stop playing, of course. That would make sense. He’d continue to make poor choices against his health. It seemed the popular thing to do as a teenage boy. He knew what he was doing was stupid, continuing to play basketball while his body was practically yelling at him to stop. Passion, though, is often louder than logic.

“Well, no point in dwelling on the inevitable when I’ve got a game about to start,” he said to no one as he slipped a compression sleeve over his knee. The pressure relieved the throbbing ache to a more tolerable, dull one.

“You coming, Kiyoshi?” Came Kuroko’s voice, his head peeking around the corner of the locker room.

“Yeah. . .yeah, I’m coming,” Kiyoshi replied, standing up.

Kuroko eyed his upperclassman suspiciously. The Phantom Sixth Man was known to be a quiet observer, so it was unsurprising that he had noticed the slight winces of pain (accompanied by tight lips and straining knuckles) Kiyoshi had every time he walked by.

“You alright?” Kuroko asked, as the two of them walked onto the court to meet up with the rest of Seirin.

Kiyoshi smiled, his eyes closing. “I’m fine.”

When he looked at Kuroko, though, there was no mistaking the look on Kuroko’s face. That deadpan look with the eyebrow raised just so. That look that said “I’m calling you out on your bullshit.”

Kiyoshi placed a hand on Kuroko’s shoulder. “I’m fine, Kuroko. I promise.”

As Kiyoshi walked away Kuroko battled with himself on whether or not to stop him. He didn’t want to see his teammate get hurt and Kiyoshi was already on thin ice. But Kuroko also knew the desperation of wanting to play better than anyone. Should he speak up and voice his concern, risking his teammate hating him for not being able to play? Or should he keep quiet and let Kiyoshi engage in his passion, risking injury that could result in not being able to play at all? 

“Coach? I-”

Before he could voice his concern to Riko, however, he was ushered onto the court along with the usual four, Kiyoshi being one of them. He glanced over at him, trying to not let the worry show on his face. Considering the fact that their practice game was against Tōō, it was difficult.

Wakamatsu and Hyuuga shook hands, and the game began.

* * *

  
Every land Kiyoshi took after every jump was dangerous. He gritted his teeth as he caught the rebound, clutching the ball with his hands as sharp pain bolted through his knee. It was quick, and dissipated just as fast as it came. But the lingering ache still remained a constant reminder that the next jump could be his last.

_Get a hold of yourself, Teppei. You’re injured, not dying_.

He dribbled the ball, passing it to Kuroko who then subsequently passed it to Kagami’s awaiting hands. Kiyoshi felt a little more relaxed now that the court and the crowd had their attention directed to the two powerhouse aces currently battling it out on the court. All eyes were on them but two. Kiyoshi didn’t have to look to see it was Kuroko. There was no mistaking the tingling feeling he got on the back of his neck when Kuroko watched him, he had felt it throughout the entire game.

_Please stop looking at me like that._ He pleaded quietly, looking at Kuroko.

He could tell his teammate was getting exhausted. Kuroko’s chest rose and fell as he wiped the sweat from his brow, only for it to concentrate on his forehead immediately afterwards. Now that Tōō had seen all of Seirin’s secrets involving Kuroko’s abilities, his misdirection was virtually ineffective. He could still catch them off guard every once in awhile, but they caught on quick. Luckily for Kuroko, his overall skills had improved. Consequently, that meant he exerted his energy a lot more quickly than he had in the past.

Riko must have sensed the wane in Kuroko’s energy, and called for a substitute, swapping him out with Furihata.  
Kuroko sat, taking a drink of the water that was offered to him. He leaned forward onto his knees, watching the court intently. Or rather, watching one person intently. Every time Kiyoshi landed, Kuroko hurt, as if the pain Kiyoshi was experiencing transferred to Kuroko as well. His hands curled into fists, gripping tightly as he saw Kiyoshi still for a moment after another rebound jump. 

“Kuroko? You ok?” Koganei asked, noticing Kuroko’s furrowed brow of worry.

“I’m alright,” he replied quietly, relaxing his hands slightly, but still keeping his gaze on Kiyoshi.

Koganei followed Kuroko’s line of sight.

“Are you worried about Kiyoshi?”

Kuroko answered Koganei’s question wordlessly, standing up and turning towards Riko. He couldn’t even voice his plea to take Kiyoshi off the court when there was a collective gasp from the crowd. Kuroko felt an uneasy feeling in his gut as he turned to look. Kiyoshi lied on the floor of the court, clutching his knee. A soundless scream coming out of his mouth.

* * *

  
Kiyoshi knew he was screwed the moment his feet landed on the court. The pain in his knee was unlike anything he had experienced before. After years and years of his body telling him to take it easy, to not push it, to relax, it had clearly had enough and now he was paying the price. He had hoped that his break after the Winter Cup Finals was enough to rehabilitate himself. Deep down, though, he knew it wouldn’t be. He had seen this coming for a long time. He could have prevented this. 

Too little, too late.

_Ah, shit._ He thought, clutching his knee as he opened his mouth to scream. No sound came out, however.

He couldn’t believe it. All this pain and he couldn’t even express it. He would have never guessed there was pain out there so excruciating. How wrong he was.

Everything around him was a blur he couldn’t concentrate on. His head pounded. Are people calling his name? There was so much shouting he couldn’t really tell. 

He felt his body being lifted, and carried away on something. Someone was holding his hand, talking to him. He had no idea what they were saying, but it was a soothing voice. Succumbing to the pain and the soothing voice, Kiyoshi faded from consciousness.

He awoke again, soft bedding beneath him. He groaned as a tried to sit up, but a hand pushed him back down on the bed. 

“Don’t sit up, you still need to rest.”

Kiyoshi knew that voice. He turned his head.

“Kuroko?”

It finally dawned on him where he was. The hospital. The smell and sights were unmistakable. 

“What are you doing here? You need to get back to the game!”

“The game’s over. You’ve been out for three days.”

“I’ve what?!”

Kiyoshi sat up abruptly, regretting it immediately. His head pounded. Did he hit his head too? He didn’t remember doing that.

“Three days? You’ve got to be joking,” he said, rubbing his head as he laid back down.

“I am, it’s only been a couple of hours.”

Kiyoshi cut his eyes at Kuroko, noticing the curve of Kuroko’s lips.

“Very funny, Kuroko. So who won?”

“No one. There was so much of a ruckus that the game’s been postponed. Although Tōō was in the lead.”

“Well that’s a bummer. Man why does my head hurt so bad?”

“After effects of the medicine, I assume. How is your knee by the way?”

For the first time, Kiyoshi took notice of his knee. It didn’t hurt. Or at least, not as bad. There was still an ache, but a manageable one.

* * *

 

 

Kuroko was so glad when Kiyoshi finally woke up. The pain from his knee, plus the medicine they gave him to sedate him was enough to knock him out for a good couple hours. Kuroko never left his side.

He wished he had spoken up sooner. He wished he would have said something, anything, to someone. Kiyoshi wouldn’t be stuck in a hospital room if he had just spoke up. Instead he had to be in the shadows like he always was.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Kiyoshi said, shaking Kuroko from his thoughts. “You’re thinking if you said something, I wouldn’t be in this mess. Right?”

Kuroko didn’t respond.

“You’ve been watching me for a while, haven’t you Kuroko? Always concerned for my well being.”

Again, Kuroko said nothing. The question was rhetorical.

“Even if you had, I probably wouldn’t have listened.”

Kuroko gave a sad smile. “I know. Your resilience is one of the things I admire about you.”

The two stared at each other, the room quiet until a knock came at the door followed by a nurse carrying an ointment.

“Good afternoon, how are we feeling?”

Kiyoshi shrugged. “As well as I can be, I suppose.”

The nurse smiled. “We took an x-ray while you were under and we should have the results back soon. In the meantime this ointment will help alleviate the pain. Apply as often as needed.”

“Thank you,” Kiyoshi replied, sitting up and taking the ointment from them.

“My pleasure. I’ll be back in a little while with the results and we can talk treatment options for you.”

The nurse left, leaving Kiyoshi and Kuroko alone again.

“Well, might as well help you put this on,” Kuroko said, unscrewing the lid.

He scooped a dollop out with his fingers, and placed it on Kiyoshi’s knee. 

Kiyoshi watched while Kuroko massaged the ointment into his skin. It tingled, creating a soothing sensation.

Kuroko’s hands were gentle, his touch so delicate against Kiyoshi’s skin it tickled. Kiyoshi’s leg jerked.

“Sorry,” Kuroko smiled. “I had no idea you were ticklish here.”

“Neither did I. Then again, it might be because your touch is so soft.” 

Kiyoshi’s hands grasped onto Kuroko’s, his own larger ones enveloping Kuroko’s smaller ones easily.

“I’m tired, Kuroko.”

“I know,” came Kuroko’s quiet reply.

They held hands for a while, neither of them moving. Kuroko watched Kiyoshi’s lip tremble into finally, his upperclassman choked out a sob. Kuroko moved to sit on the bed and Kiyoshi laid his head against Kuroko’s shoulder, staining his shirt with tears.

“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. I’m only seventeen.”

Kuroko placed a hand on Kiyoshi’s head. “I know.”

Kiyoshi hiccuped. “There’s still so much I want to do. There’s still so many games I need to play!”

“I know.”

“Why? Why did this have to happen? I’m so tired of hurting and being a burden. I miss the old me, Kuroko.”

“You are not a burden, Kiyoshi. The team would not be where we are if it weren’t for you. You shaped up and helped us grow. It’s because of you that I’ve grown.”

“I should still be growing with you,” Came Kiyoshi’s reply in a quiet whisper.

Kuroko continued to rub Kiyoshi’s head. 

“Look at me,” Kiyoshi said with a grim laugh, sitting up and wiping away tears. “Here I am a blubbering mess, acting like I’m dying. You must be embarrassed to have me as your senpai.”

“There’s no shame in expressing your frustrations. It means you’re human.”

“I’m scared of the future, Kuroko. I’m not really sure what I want to do with myself.”

“That’s ok. Like you said, you’re only seventeen. You’ve got time to decide what you want to do. I know you well enough that this predicament, unfortunate that it is, will not be your undoing.. I already told you that your resilience is one of the things I admire from you. This is not the end for you. Not yet.”

Kiyoshi smiled, resting his head against Kuroko’s shoulders. “How do you always manage to find the right things to say?”

Kuroko said nothing again, answering Kiyoshi by threading his fingers through his hair once more.

“I’d like to stay like this for a while, if that’s ok?” Kiyoshi mumbled.

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

  
In the end it was decided Kiyoshi would have to have surgery on his knee, meaning his time playing basketball was over. It was a devastating blow for himself and for the rest of team. Luckily for him, though, he had their constant support on his side. He couldn’t play basketball anymore, but that didn’t stop him from being the best that he could be.   
It would be a long time before he was finished showing the world who Kiyoshi Teppei would be. And there alongside him, supporting him the entire way would be the light that was once his shadow.

 

 

 


End file.
